Le dernier horcruxes
by angelgirl689
Summary: A la suite d'une mauvaise rencontre dans poudlard Hermione se retrouve projetée dans le passé, mais peutêtre n'est ce pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il n'y parait à condition de pouvoir revenir un jours, quoique...
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Elle avait passait une mauvaise journée. Elle s'était levée en retard. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de déjeuner et s'était précipitée à son premier cours qui manque de chance était celui de potion. Le professeur Rogue fermait la porte quand elle est arrivée, un autre professeur l'aurait laisser entre sans rien dire mais pas lui. Elle récolta une retenue le soir même ainsi que 20 point de moins pour Gryffondor. Harry et Ron voulurent la défendre mais elle les empêcha avant que les point de Gryffondor se retrouve en négatif.

« Mais Hermione tu ne peut pas toujours te laisser faire ! « s'indigna Ron quand ils sortirent.

« Et Tu aurait fais quoi toi qui est si malin ? »

« Je lui aurais dit ce que j'en pense ! »lui répondit il fièrement

« Ca je sais c'est ce que tu fait tout le temps et a chaque fois tu as le double voire le triple de punition . »

« Ouais bah n'empêche…. »

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant l'air bougon qu'affichait Ron.

Apres deux heures à frotter les chaudron sales des première et deuxième année Hermione était extenuée, mais elle avait encore du faire sa ronde.

« Rien à signaler je vais rentrer. »murmura t'elle pour elle même.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand un bruit retint son intention. On aurait dit que quelqu'un jetait des objet parterre.

Elle suivit la direction du bruit et parvint à une porte ouverte. Elle hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules. Elle se trouvait à poudlard : que pouvait-il lui arriver ? De plus c'était son travail de préfete.

Elle franchit la distance qui lui restait et se glissa dans la pièce.

Elle était éclairer par une sorte de sphère de lumière qui suivait les mouvement d'une grande silhouette noire. Cette personne semblait cherchait quelque chose . Elle se demandait qui ca pouvait être. Pas un élève, elle était beaucoup trop grande. De plus elle ne semblait faire attention au bruit qu'elle faisait. Un professeur sans doute. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, qui d'autre aurait pu entrer à poudlard ?

Malgré tout Hermione ne dit rien et retint sa respiration. La forme devant elle émettait un sorte de sifflement, accompagner d'une respiration rauque qui semblait difficile.

La sphere se deplaca un peu et Hermione sursauta. Elle pouvait maintenant distinguer une capuche noire qui ouvrait sa tête. Pourquoi une professeur porterait une capuche et fouillerait la nuit dans poudlard ? Elle commenca à paniquer.

Il ou elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle aurait encore pu partir mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle voulait savoir qui s'était . Une grande force magique semblait émaner de la silhouette encapuchonner. Elle était fasciner et ne pouvait s'empêcher de restait à la même place. Cette force ne la rassurait pas comme celle de Dumbledore mais elle ne semblait pas non plus néfaste. Elle l'attirait, incroyablement…

Tout à coup elle se retourna comme si elle l'avait sentit. Hermione ne distinguer pas son visage à cause de l'obscurité . Elle ne voyait que ses yeux, des yeux doré luisant, qui tranchait avec le noir autour d 'eux.

Hermione su alors avec certitude sans réellement savoir pourquoi qu'elle n 'avait pas affaire à un être humain, mais plutôt à une créature magique.

Elle voulait partir, se mettre à courir, crier n'importe quoi mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était paralysée.

La créature la regarda mais ne dit rien. Hermione entendait encore le long sifflement et la respiration étrange qu'elle produisait. Elle leva une main au doigt immensément long vers elle et elle put voir qu'elle semblait avoir trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait, une cape vers avec l'insigne de serpentard, avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

**J'ai presque fini de l'ecrire mais il faut encore que je la mette sur l'ordi. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. chapitre 1: Au temps des maraudeurs

**Chapitre 1: Au temps des maraudeurs**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione se sentit perdu et se demanda où elle était. Puis elle se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Elle observa la salle autour d'elle. Contre les murs se trouvait de hautes étagères remplient d'épais livres poussiéreux, d'objets aussi étranges que dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Un coffre en bois graver de symbole inconnu pour Hermione, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Un sort le protéger sûrement, elle essaya ceux qu'elle connaissait mais il ne s'ouvrit pas.

Elle regarda autour et aperçut par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà levé. Elle regarda sa montre magique offerte par Harry pour Noël et se rendit compte qu'elle était cassée. Elle jura en, espérant ne pas être encore en retard. Deux jours de suite, alors qu'elle avait toujours était à l'heure voire en avance.

Elle sortit de la salle en se promettant de revenir plus tard pour le moment il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de savoir qu'elle heure il pouvait être.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la grande. Quelques élèves finissaient leur petit-déjeuner.

« Parfait, je ne suis pas encore trop en retard. »

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule des élèves pour accéder à la tour Gryffondor .

Tous les escaliers semblaient s'être donner le mot pour l'empêcher de passer. Quand elle finit par atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione sut qu'elle serait encore en retard.

« Tant pis, ce n'est pas si grave », se dit-elle, « de toute façon il faut que je parle au Professeur McGonagall de ce que j'ai vu. »

Elle donna le mot de passe « salamandre » à la Grosse Dame.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. »

« Mais c'est impossible, je suis prefète je le saurais si le mot de passe avait changé ! »

« Il n'a pas changé c'est le même depuis une semaine. »

« Quoi ! Mais non hier… »

« Hier c'était le même ! Maintenant si vous avez fini, j'ai rendez-vous avec le baron von struden et je voudrais bien me préparer !»

Et avant qu'Hermione puise dire quoique ce soit elle avait disparut.

Abasourdit Hermione s'éloigna. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Un élève attendait déjà.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle s'approcha de lui et dit plus bas « Ta cicatrice te fait encore mal ? Tu crois que tu-sais-qui prépare quelque chose ? »

Harry la regarda la regarda d'un air étonné comme si la prenait pour une folle.

Soudain elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Harry ! Tes yeux ! Ils sont… »

« Brun je sais ! Et je ne m'appelle pas Harry ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux . Non ce n'était pas possible !

« J…James ? » murmura t'elle

« On se connaît ? » S'étonna t'il « Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Harry ? »

« Je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un que je connais… »

Soudain le bureau s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparut.

« Dumbledore….James….Plus de doute possible je ne suis plus dans le présent ! »

« Mr Potter qu'avez vous déjà fais de si bon matin ? »

« Rogue et devenu bleu et tout le monde pense que s'est ma faute tout ça parce-qu'il le dit ! Mais il me déteste c'est pour ça qu'il dit ça ! J'ai rien à voir là dedans ! S'il avait envie de devenir bleu s'est pas ma faute ! »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire indulgent.

« La prochaine fois que vous lancerez un maléfice Coloris évitait de le faire sur un élève. Maintenant allez vous excuser et retournez en classe. »

Hermione trouvait la punition bien légère. Mais à voir la tête de James ce n'était pas son avis. Il s'éloigna en traînant les pieds comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

Dumbledore se tourna vers elle un peu étonné.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu pourtant vous portez l'uniforme de Gryffondor et une insigne de préfète… »

Hermione essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer. La veille elle se trouvait dans le présent et maintenant elle se trouvait dans le passé. Dans un passé où le père de Harry était étudiant ….et vivant, et où Dumbledore n'était pas un simple portrait dans ce qui avait été son bureau. Il y avait de quoi être embrouillée.

« Hier soir » commença t'elle « Quand je faisais ma ronde, j'ai entendu du bruit qui venait d'une salle, alors j'ai été voir. Quelqu'un …»Elle hésita un instant « …. Ou quelque chose semblait chercher quelques choses qui se trouvait dans cette salle. Il s'est retourné vers moi et il a levé sa main dans ma direction…et après je me suis réveillé dans cette même salle ce matin. Mais apparemment…dans le passé. »

Dumbledore la regarda attentivement comme s'il voulait juger sa sincérité. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment surpris.

« Je vois » dit-il finalement. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. « Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Elle était déjà rentrée dans son bureau du tant où était directeur et dans l'ensemble il était semblable à ses souvenirs.

Elle sursauta quand Fumseck poussa un cri. Il était tout petit apparemment il venait de renaître.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Elle prit place dans un fauteuil de velours vert qui venait d'apparaître. Il semblait assez confortable.

« Vous dites que vous avez surpris une personne fouillant dans une salle de Poudlard et que c'est cette personne qui vous a envoyez dans le passé. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Hermione hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Savez vous ce que cette personne cherchait ? »

« Je crois mais je n'en suis pas sûre. » Elle fit une pause. Non elle n'en était pas sûr mais après tout ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

« Quand j'ai perdu connaissance j'ai pu voir qu'il tenait une cape verte avec les armoiries de serpentard » Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu stupide. Qui traverserait les défenses de Poudlard juste pour une vieille cape ?

« Une cape ? » Etrangement il semblait intéressé. Il fit apparaître une cape de serpentard. « Ressemblait –elle à celle-ci ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas bien vu il faisait sombre mais je ne crois pas. Elle avait des bordures argentés. En fait elle ne ressemble pas non plus à celle qu'on les serpentard à mon époque. »

Dumbledore murmura un sort et pointa sa baguette sur la cape. Elle était à présent très ressemblant de celle qu'elle avait vu.

« C'est cela ! »

Dumbledore semblait pensif . Elle crut l'entendre murmurer « intéressant…mais qui ? »

Mais elle n'en était pas sûr.

« De quelle année venez-vous ? »

« 1998 »

« Au moins en 5ème année si j'en crois votre insigne ? »

« Je suis en 7ème année. »

A la surprise générale ce n'est pas elle mais Ron qui était devenu préfet en chef. Elle avait été déçue et vexée mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'avec tout le travail scolaire de 7ème année et toute ses options s'était plutôt une bénédiction.

« Dans quelle salle vous trouviez vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas je n'y étais jamais allé. Elle se trouvait au premier étage à l'opposer de la tour Gryffondor »

« Conduisez-moi dans cette salle je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

Hermione n'était pas sur de retrouver la salle mais elle finit par trouver la porte qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et laissa Dumbledore passer.

Il avança au centre de la pièce, sa bouche formait des mots silencieux que Hermione ne pouvait entendre, fit de grand geste avec sa baguette.

Pendant de longues minutes il ne se passa rien si bien qu'elle se demanda si la rumeur selon laquelle il était fou ne serait pas fondé.

Puis il recula et se plaça à côté d'Hermione qui avait finit par rentrer dans la pièce.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise : un cercle doré et lumineux venait d'apparaître devant eux. Avant qu'elle ne puise demandait quoique ce soit, Dumbledore lui dit.

« Ce cercle est la preuve que vous m'avez dit la vérité. Voyez-vous, un voyage dans le temps dégage une grande quantité de magie. Une telle proportion de magie ne peut pas disparaître instantanément. Plusieurs jours après il en reste encore des traces. J'ai utilisé un sort très simple qui permet de la mettre en évidence. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Maintenant que je sais que vous ne m'avez pas mentit, il va falloir que je trouve comment vous ramenez chez vous. Vous m'avez dit que cette personne à juste lever la main ? »

« Oui. Mais peut-être qu'elle a fait autre chose, je n'ai pas bien vu il faisait sombre. »

« Avec le peu de renseignement que j'ai, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour trouver comment vous ramener chez vous. »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

« Mais les Aspics ! Il faut que je les prépare ! Je vais tout oublier ! »

La voyant paniquer, Dumbledore leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez continuer votre 7ème année à cette époque. Je vous présenterai demain au petit-déjeuner en attendant vous pourriez peut-être chercher si la cape ne se trouve pas ici. Elle nous aiderait peu être. »

Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'il sorte pour se mettre à chercher.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans cette pièce et si elle ne trouva pas la cape, elle resta quand même longtemps dans cette salle. Plonger dans ses découvertes elle ne vit pas le temps passer et oublia de manger.

Quand elle sortit, il était plus de 20h et il était trop tard pour dîner, aussi se dirigea t'elle directement vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Après qu'elle lui ai dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouver, il lui indiqua le chemin et le mot de passe de la chambre qu'elle occuperait pour la nuit.

Quand elle arriva devant le portrait de la fée dansant au clair de lune, Hermione dit le mot de passe « faeria » et le portrait pivota pour la laissait passait.

Elle pénétra dans une grande chambre décorer de beige et de bordeaux. Au milieu se trouvait un lit deux place à baldaquin avec des rideaux en velours bordeau.

Sur le coté, elle vit une porte qui devait donner sur une salle de bains.

Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Elle contempla longuement le lac et la forêt interdite. Puis son regard se posa sur la cabane de Hagrid. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée. Elle réprima l'envie d'aller le saluer. A cette époque il ne la connaissait pas.

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait seule tout à coup.


	3. Chapitre 2:nouvelle élève, nouveaux amis

**Chapitre 2** : **Nouvelle élève, nouveaux amis**.

Le lendemain, quand elle s'éveilla dans une chambre inconnue, Hermione mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir du pourquoi du comment. Elle poussa un gros soupir : si seulement ça n'avait été qu'un rêve !

Elle se leva et se prépara. Des elfes de maisons lui avaient apporté des vêtements propres. Dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, elle trouva une immense baignoire qui ressembler beaucoup à celle des préfets. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à se relaxer et à réfléchir dans un bain parfumer à la lavande.

Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait toujours détesté être nouvelle quelque part et ne connaître personne. Harry et ron lui manquait déjà, qui sait quand elle les reverrait si elle les revoyait un jour.

D'autre part, si jamais elle faisait une erreur, révélait quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas, il pourrait avoir des répercussions dans son présent. Elle le savait depuis sa 3ème année, depuis le retourneur de temps.

Et pour corser le tout elle allait rencontrer les parents de Harry, ainsi que Sirius, et Remus. Et si elle laissait échapper quelque chose dans une conversation. Elle savait déjà que la tentation de leur dire le futur pour les sauver serait très forte.

Quand elle fut habiller, coiffer et qu'il fut l'heure de descendre, Hermione quitta sa chambre pour la Grande Salle, l'estomac nouer.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, tout les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle se sentit rougir.

« Ah vous avez tous remarquer que nous avons une nouvelle élève ! Approcher miss »

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, tentant d'ignorer qu'elle était le centre de toutes les attentions.

« Je vous présente Melle Hermione Anderson. »

Dumbledore lui avait dit la veille qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit présentait son un autre nom, pour éviter que dans le futur on puise se souvenir d'elle.

« Elle rentre directement en 7ème année. Elle a passé le test du choixpeau hier. Nous avons une nouvelle Gryffondor. »

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit alors à la table des rouges et or.

Elle s'approcha timidement de la table, ne sachant où s'asseoir. James lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui et ses amis. Elle hésita un instant, devenir avec eux n'était pas forcement une bonne idée mais au moins elle pourrait dire à Harry comment étaient ses parents.

Elle s'assis en face de James, à la place que lui avaient libéré Remus et Peter. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ressemblait tellement à Harry.

Elle les regarda. Les maraudeurs si semblable à ce qu'il serait plus tard et en même temps si différent. Il semblait si insouciant. « Plus pour longtemps » se dit-elle.

Peter lui aurait presque fait pitié si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il regardait dans tous les sens sauf vers elle. Il avait visiblement trop peur de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se demanda comment James, Sirius et Remus pouvaient l'avoir accepté avec eux alors qu'il était si différent. Un instant elle le compara à Neville mais elle s'en voulut tout de suite. Neville avait prouvait son courage et de plus c'était certainement la personne la plu fidèle et digne de confiance qu'elle connaissait.

Elle évita néanmoins de montrait son hostilité envers Pettigrow. Après tout, elle ne savait pas s'il avait déjà rejoint Voldemort.

« J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m'as pris pour quelqu'un d'autre si tu es nouvelle ici ? »

La voix de James la tira de ses pensées. Elle était sûr qu'il poserait cette question aussi avait-elle prévus la réponse.

« C'est mon cousin qui te ressemble, il connaît Dumbledore. Il va le voir des fois alors j'ai pensé que c'était lui. Je suis désolée, J'ai du te paraître un peu folle. »

« Folle non…étrange plutôt. » Il lui sourit « Ne t 'en fais pas c'est pas grave. »

Il lui présenta ses amis. C'est ce moment que choisit une jolie rousse pour s'approcher et dire à Remus :

« Il faudra que je te parle à propos d'une première année. Elle se fait chahuter par des garçons de deuxième année. Il faudra que tu leur parle, ils refusent de m'écouter parce que je suis une _fille._ »

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en occuper »

« merci »

« Moi aussi je veux bien m'en occuper ! » intervint James

Lily, puisque c'était elle, d'après ce qu'avait conclut Hermione, ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Au fait bienvenu, ne te laisse pas embarquer par ceux là où tu auras des problèmes. Viens me voir quand tu veux. »

« D'accord, merci »

Lily hocha la tête et regagna sa place.

« Tu devrais laisser tomber Cornedrue, ça sert à rien de s'accrocher mon vieux ! »

conseilla Sirius à un James qui avait prit un air malheureux.

« Je peux pas je l'aaaaaiiiiiiiimeuhhhhhh ! » répliqua ce dernier d'un ton tragique.

Autour d'eux les élèves commençaient à quitter la table pour aller en cours. A ce moment Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas eu son emploi du temps. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore passa près d'eux, tendit son emploi du temps à Hermione avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire.

« Mais comment a t'il sut? » marmonna Hermione. Elle venait de regarder son emploi du temps, toutes ses options y figuraient. Pourtant elle ne lui en avait pas parlé.

« Dumbledore sait tout » dit Remus d'un ton solennel. Les autres acquiescèrent gravement.

Sirius se pencha pour lire.

« Tu as presque les même cours que nous. Tous sauf les options. Enfin Remus fait Arithmencie mais pour les autres tu seras avec Evans, enfin Lily. »

Le premier cours fut celui de métamorphose. Ils devaient transformer un coussin en oiseau. Comme d'habitude elle ne mit pas longtemps, après seulement deux essais un ravissant oiseau bleu volait autour d'elle.

Elle fut néanmoins surprise de constater que Sirius et James s'en sortaient très bien, beaucoup mieux qu'Harry et Ron. Remus aussi mais cela l'étonnait beaucoup moins.

Peter, en revanche, n'y arrivait absolument pas. Après une bonne vingtaine d'essai, il y avait bien des plumes mais c'était celles de son coussin qu'il venait d'éventrer.

MacGonagall passa à coté de lui et lui jeta un regard désespéré. Puis elle entreprit de lui reéxpliquer. Ses essais ne furent pas beaucoup plus concluant, sinon qu'à présent son coussin posséder une aile toute blanche et minuscule qui battait dans le vide.

La cloche sonna et ceux qui n'avaient pas réussit avait comme devoir de s'exercer. Elle jeta un regard appuyer à Peter qui rougit et baissa la tête.

Les cours se succédèrent ainsi pour Hermione qui entra épuiser au dortoir des filles après avoir fini ses devoirs.

Une valise noire était posé sur son sac. Hermione l'ouvrit et découvrit des vêtements assez semblable à ceux qu'elle possédait à son époque. Elle trouva aussi des affaires scolaires : plumes, encres, parchemins ainsi que des manuels scolaires.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en ouvrir un celui de sortilèges et de se plonger dedans. Elle essayait quelques sortilèges qu'elle ne connaissait pas quand une voix la fit sursautait.

« Je pensais que j'étais la seule à faire ça ! »

Hermione leva la tête vers Lily qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

« Lily Evans » Elle tendit la main à Hermione qui la serra. « Je ne me suis pas présentée tout à l'heure, excuse-moi. Je voulais rester le moins de temps possible à proximité de Potter. »

« Il a l'air gentil pourtant. » hasarda t'elle

« Gentil ? Tu rigoles ! Il est arrogent et prétentieux. En plus si tu savais le nombre de point que lui et ses amis font perdre à Gryffondor ! »

Pour ça au moins Harry ressemblait à son père.

Elle haussa les épaules « Tu sais, je ne les connais pas, je viens juste d'arriver. »

« Mieux vaut que tu l'évites et Sirius aussi, ils vont t'attirer des problèmes. Remus à la limite, bien qu'il ne fasse pas grand chose pour les dissuader. Peter les suit comme un bon petit toutou, parfois il me fait pitié. Mais bon je ne pense pas que tu risque quoique ce soit avec lui. »

Hermione se retint tout juste de protester au profit d'un vague « Sans doute. »

« Au fait d'où vient-tu ? Dumbledore ne la pas dit. »

« J'habite à Londres mais j'ai étudié chez moi. Mais pour les aspics j'ai préféré venir ici. En plus, c'est plutôt pesant d'être seule. »

« J'imagine » approuva Lily « Mais tu as un excellent niveau. Je pensais qu'étudier à la maison ne valait pas Poudlard mais apparemment je me suis trompée. »

Là encore Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Mieux valait-il ne pas entrer dans les détails. On s'emmêle vite avec ses propres mensonges.

Le lendemain, elle avait potion en début d'après-midi. Elle était curieuse de voir ce que pourrais donner un cours sans Rogue. Elle fut déçue quand elle apprit par Lily que c'était le professeur Slorg qui donnerait le cours. Elle l'avait déjà eu en 6ème année et aurait préféré un nouveau. Elle se souvint que Slorg avait enseigné à Sirius et aux parents de Harry.

En arrivant devant la salle elle remarqua avec un soupir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais échapper au cours de potion avec les Serpentard.

« Tiens, tiens la nouvelle sang-de-bourbe ! Dis moi tu n'as pas honte…d'exister ? »

Hermione se tourna vers l'origine de la voix en se demandant comment il était au courant. En se trouva face à face avec un blond aux cheveux long et à l'air pincé qui ressemblait étrangement à….

« Malefoy ! Si tu l'as touche tu es mort » menaça Sirius

« Ouh là là ! J'ai peur ! »ricana Lucius

Il éclata de rire et la troupe qui le suivait s'esclaffa avec lui.

Dans le groupe Hermione repéra deux grand benêts qui étaient sûrement Crabbe et Goyle père. Ainsi qu'une fille légèrement vulgaire et au regard d'une folle qu'elle reconnue comme étant Bellatrix black. A côté d'elle se trouvait une belle blonde un peu hautaine, Narcissa Black futur Mme Malefoy. Un peu à l'écart elle reconnue le professeur Rogue. Grand, maigre et aux cheveux gras, il était sensiblement le même que celui qu'elle connaissait. A une différence près : son nez. Il était grand, certes, très grand même mais pas crochu.

Perdu dans ses réflexions elle fut surprise de voir les cheveux des Serpentard changer pour un magnifique rose bonbon.

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire, comme les autres Gryffondor, pendant que les serpentard et surtout Lucius jetai un regard noir à Sirius.

Voir Rogue et Malefoy avec des cheveux roses valait le détour et elle se promit de le raconter à Harry et Ron quand elle rentrerait.

Malefoy rouge de colère se préparait à répliquer quand Slorg qui venait d'arriver les interrompis.

«Allons ! Allons ! Les enfants ne vous chamaillaient pas ! Entrer le cours va commencer. »

Avant de rentrer dans la salle, il se retourna et s'adressa aux serpentard « Au fait c'est très joli ce rose ! »

C 'est donc avec les fous rire à peine dissimuler des Gryffondor que les élèves rentrèrent en cours.

Le reste de cours de potion se passa sans problème : les serpentard ruminant leur vengeance et les Gryffondor savourant leur victoire.

Ils eurent à préparer une potion de regeneration sanguine que seule Lily, Hermione et…Rogue réussirent.

Le samedi matin quand Hermione descendit du dortoir les maraudeurs se trouver déjà dans la salle commune.

Ils étaient resserrés autour de quelques choses qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir.

En une semaine à peine, Hermione avait réussit à se lier d'amitié avec les quatre garçons et Lily qui lui faisait penser à Ginny. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait rencontré des personnes nouvelles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ainsi elle n'avait plus du tout la tentation de leur révèle ce qu'elle savait à propos de leur futur.

Ils discutaient à voix basse et quand ils virent Hermione ils s'arrêtèrent de parler.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis durent décider qu'elle était digne de confiance puisqu'ils lui montrèrent ce qu'il cachait.

James tenait un livre, un grimoire plutôt ancien.

Elle s'approcha, James le lui tendit et elle l'ouvrit. En le feuilletant elle demanda :

« Où l'avez vous trouvé ? »

« Dans une pièce au premier étage. Elle était pleine de livres et d'objets bizarres. »

Sa pièce ! Elle n'y était pas encore retournée d'ailleurs.

A l'intérieur il y avait un tas de potion magique plus ou moins dangereuse dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

James l'ouvrit à une page et pointa son doigt sur une potion. « Celle-là »

« Filtre d'amour » lut-elle « Pour Lily ! Si c'est ça je ne peux pas vous laisser faire… »

« Non pas pour Lily » coupa James « La semaine prochaine c'est la saint Valentin, et qu'est ce qui serait plus humiliant pour des serpentard que de tomber amoureux de Gryffondor ? »

Hermione avait flairé le mauvais coup « Et qui seront les pauvres victimes de Gryffondor ? » demanda t'elle méfiante.

Sirius répondit sur un ton évasif « On ne sait pas encore…pour le moment on va juste préparer la potion, après….qui sait ? Laissons faire le hasard… »

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Tu le verras au moment venu ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, les « victimes » ne seront pas amoureuses. Elles auront juste l'immense privilèges de ridiculiser leur soupirant et de leur briser le cœur ! »

Hermione était contre ce genre de pratique. Mais elle se rappela ce qu'était devenu les serpentard en question. Alors elle décida de les laisser faire.


	4. Chapitre 3: Surprises de la St Valentin

**Chapitre 3** : **Surprises de la St Valentin**

Les maraudeurs préparèrent leur potion pendant la semaine qui suivit. Pendant ce temps Hermione avait repris ses recherches pour retrouver la cape et pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Mais plus elle cherchait plus ses espoirs s'amenuiser. Mais quand elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne la trouverait pas, elle tomba par hasard sur une potion qui pourrait l'aider. Ca ne donnerai probablement rien mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Malheureusement la potion en question était très difficile à réaliser et très longue : 3 mois était requis et les ingrédients difficiles à se procurer. Certains lui étaient d'ailleurs inconnus.

Si ça ne marchait pas elle aurait perdu du temps pour rien, aussi décida t'elle de continuer ses recherches en même temps qu'elle confectionne la potion.

Elle alla prévenir Dumbledore de son idée.

« Une potion pour retrouver des objets perdus. » Dumbledore hocha la tête « Oui ça pourrait marcher. »

Il lui promit de lui fournir les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin ainsi qu'une salle dans les cachots où elle pourrait travailler tranquille.

Submergé par le travail elle avait complètement oublier la farce des maraudeurs.

Quand elle descendit dans la grande salle le matin de la St Valentin, la table des Gryffondor était envahit par les serpentards.

Les filles se défendaient tant bien que mal contre les assauts de ces Dom Juan potionniser et de leur cadeau pas toujours de très bon goût.

Elisa Johnson une 7ème année née de parents moldu reçut de la part de son soupirant un livre intituler : « Comment ne plus être une sang-de-bourbe » pendant que celui lui promettait de l'aider et l'assurer de son amour éternelle.

Seule Lily semblait y avoir échapper et Hermione savait pourquoi. Elle regardait la scène d'un air accablé.

Ne sachant pas si elle faisait partit ou non des « victime », Hermione décida de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. C'était peine perdue. A peine avait-elle fait un pas en direction de la sortie qu'elle entendit « Hermione, ma princesse, attend moi ! »

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez à un Rogue version jeune lui tendre un gros bouquet de rose rouge.

« Génial ! » pensa t'elle « Si je les attrape ils sont morts ! »

Elle prit le bouquet sachant très bien qu'elle n'y couperait pas et dit à Rogue en espérant très fort qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas quand elle reviendrait :

« Ecoute, je prends le bouquet mais après tu me laches je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes ! »

« Bon d'accord ce n'est pas très sympas »pensa t'elle « mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le pensait vraiment, il est sous potion après tout ! ….Bon d'accord c'est surtout pour être tranquille mais c'est normal…non ? »

Au moins ça lui laissa le temps de sortir de la salle.

Elle se retourna quand elle se sentit elle sécurité cachée dernière un mur. Elle le vit avancer en la cherchant du regard l'air perdu et triste.

Cette vision lui serra le cœur.

« Reprend toi Hermione ! » se sermonna t'elle « C'est Rogue, jeune ou pas et sous filtre d'amour en plus ! »

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place tout en notant mentalement de faire leur fête aux maraudeurs. Puis elle se dirigea vers son premier cour de la journée, Dieu merci, sans les serpentards.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle Lily s'y trouvait déjà. Elle leva la tête à son approche.

« Toi et Rogue hein ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire fatigué « Je suis la seule à y avoir échappé. Je devrais être contente pas vrai ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, perplexe.

« Pourtant j'aurais préféré ne pas y échapper. »

« Pourquoi » demanda Hermione qui n'y comprenait rien.

« James » répondit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

Hermione remarqua que pour une fois elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Quoi James ? »

« C'est à cause de lui. Il agit comme si je lui appartenais. Je sais que c'est lui et ses copains qui sont à l'origine de tout ça. »

« Il t'aime »

Lily secoua la tête. « Non il ne m'aime pas. Je suis la seule qui lui résiste c'est tout. »

Cette constatation semblait la rendre presque triste.

« Et toi, tu l'aimes ? »

« Quoi ! » Lily était devenu toute rouge surprise par la question d'Hermione, qui tenait d'ailleurs plus de l'affirmation que d'autre chose. Ce qui par-là ne laissa aucun doute à Hermione sur la réponse à sa question.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » répondit t'elle un peu trop vite « Tu es folle ou quoi ! »

Elle se leva « Tiens ils arrivent ! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! »

« Potter ! Black ! » leur cria t'elle en s'approchant d'eux « qu'est ce que vous avez encore fais ! »

« Mais on a rien fais Evans qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Ils avaient tous pris un air beaucoup trop innocent pour être vrai.

« Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler ! Tout le monde sait que c'est vous ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire ! »

« Si tu sortais avec moi j'aurais quelque chose de mieux à faire. »

Lily poussa un soupir exaspéré et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

« La réponse à ta question est non ! Définitivement non ! »

Hermione eut un petit sourire que Lily ne vit pas. Elle n'en était pas si sûr.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à éviter Rogue, mais quand elle sortit en fin d'après midi pour prendre l'air il vint se placer à côté d'elle.

Il ne parlait pas et regardait ses pieds.

Elle s'arrêta et il releva la tête.

« Je suis désolé je voulais juste être avec toi. »

Elle réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher. Tant qu'il ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait à toutes les sauces, il ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse finalement. Marianne Frances avait dû subir la sérénade de Lucius Malefoy, Cyrielle Samson et Kathy Lacour les serment d'amour de Crabbe et Goyle, avec le peu de vocabulaire qu'il avait c'était légèrement répétitif.

Rogue lui au moins se taisait. Quoiqu'il soit vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais parut être un grand bavard.

Ils étaient arrivés près du lac. Ils le contemplèrent un moment sans un mot puis Rogue rompit le silence.

« Il paraît qu'il y a tout un tas de créatures étrange dans ce lac. »

« J'aime autant ne pas les rencontrer. »

« Elles ne peuvent pas être pires que certains élèves de cette école. »

Elle se tourna vers lui étonnée.

« Tu fais allusion à James et Sirius ? »

« A eux et aux autres. »

Elle ne dit rien mais ce demanda si c'était le filtre qui le faisait parler. Il avait l'air tellement désabusé pour quelque de cet âge.

Ils ne parlèrent plus se contentant de regarder le lac.

Quand le froid commença à se faire sentir Hermione se leva et reprit le chemin du Château. Rogue la suivant de près.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor mais fut forcé de rester à la porte quand elle rentra dans la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs étaient assis près du feu sur des fauteuils en cercle. Hermione s'approche d'eux et leur demanda quand les effets de la potion s'estomperaient.

« Ils sont terminés depuis plus d'une heure et demi. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien » répondit-elle rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre pour réfléchir. Une heure et demi! Il n'était donc plus sous l'effet de la potion !

« Non » pensa t'elle « Ils se sont trompés. Rogue ne serait jamais venu me voir sans la potion, et il m'aurait encore moins fait des confidences »

C'est sur cette idée qu'elle monta se coucher.


	5. Chapitre 4: Pas de questions!

**Chapitre 4 : Pas de questions !**

Les jours qui suivirent la St Valentin ne laissèrent guère le temps à Hermione de penser à Rogue. La préparation de la potion demandait une attention constante. Elle passait parfois des nuits entières dans la salle qui lui avait été attribuée sans éprouver la moindre fatigue. Elle était beaucoup trop passionner par son travail sur la potion.

Un soir à la fin du mois de mars, alors qu'elle attaquait une partie délicate de la potion elle reçut une visite inattendue.

Elle était penchée sur son chaudron, occupée à verser le nombre exact de gouttes de veritaserum dans la potion quand un bruit la fit sursauter.

Par chance des années de cours avec Rogue lui avaient donné d'excellent réflexes et elle réussit à ne verser aucune gouttes superflu dans le liquide bouillonnant.

Elle posa le flacon et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.

Rogue se tenait sur le seuil de la salle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ce serait à moi de te poser la question, je suis préfet, je fais ma ronde. » il lui montra son badge « Mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas ! Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète Dumbledore est au courant, tu peux aller lui demander ! »

Il ne bougea pas, à la place il la jugea du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » redemanda t'il

Mais il ne la laissa pas répondre et s'approcha du chaudron. Il avisa le grimoire.

« potion cercarium » lut-il « Pour retrouver un objet perdu »

Il la regarda. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait faire.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je suis plutôt doué pour les potions »

Elle le regarda perplexe. Que devait-elle dire ? Certes son aide serait précieuse mais elle ne voulait par risquer qu'il découvre la raison de sa présence ici.

« Je ne te demanderais par d'explication si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Elle décida d'accepter.

« D'accord mais aucune question ! »

« Aucunes questions » accepta t'il

Ils se mirent au travail sans un mot de plus que nécessaire.

Elle se prit à aimer travailler avec lui. Il était très différent du prof partial et à tendance sadique qu'elle connaissait.

Ils parlèrent peu et après environ une heure Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter pour le moment. Il parut légèrement déçut mais ne dit rien.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi chaque soir. Petit à petit la potion progressée. Hermione était satisfaite de voir que leur potion correspondait parfaitement à la description du grimoire.

Un soir elle se décida à lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le premier soir.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu autant travailler avec moi ? »

« J'aime bien les défis. »

Elle fut légèrement déçue par sa réponse.

« Ah… » dit-elle simplement et elle se concentra tellement sur le découpage de sa racine de mandragore qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre ce qu'il dit ensuite, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait dit tout bas.

« …Et j'aime bien être avec toi. »

Les mots mirent un peu de temps à atteindre son cerveau.

Elle releva la tête doucement et rencontra ses yeux. Il ressemblait un peu à un enfant en quête d'approbation. Il lui semblait tellement sincère qu'elle murmura « moins aussi… » avant de baisser la tête le feu aux joues.

Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire soulager qu'il fit, mais sentit son regard lui brûler la nuque un moment, avant qu'il ne se remette lui aussi à travailler.

Ils ne parlèrent plus d'autre chose que de potion jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

Hermione était arrivée la première. Il arriva longtemps après elle, la lèvre en sang et un œil au beurre noir.

« Severus ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver ! »

Elle avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler Severus. L'appeler Rogue la mettait mal à l'aise comme si le professeur pouvait l'entendre. Ainsi elle mettait une limite entre le jeune et l'adulte.

« Rien ne t'en fait pas. »

Il s'approche du chaudron, se mit à travailler espérant couper court à ses questionnements.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Comment ça rien ! » s'énerva t'elle « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es cogner dans une porte ! »

Comme il ne répondait pas elle continua.

« C'est James et Sirius c'est ça ? »

« Non ce n'est pas eux ! »

Son ton était dur. Hermione en fut vexée.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ! Tu n'es pas obliger de faire comme si ça te préoccuper ! »

« Peut-être que c'est parce-que ça me préoccupe justement ! »

Sa colère sembla retomber d'un coup. Il la jugea du regard avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce-que je t'aide que tu es obliger d'être gentille. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui releva la tête pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne me sens pas obliger d'être gentille. »

Elle le lâcha et repartit vers le chaudron.

« Tu es plutôt sympa pour un serpentard et.. » Elle hésita un instant « …et je t'aime bien. »

Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle. Elle le sentit poser une main sur son épaule.

Elle frissonna et se tourna pour lui faire face.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Hermione.

Il s'approcha un peu. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il se pencha pour toucher ses lèvres.

A cet instant elle oublia qui il était et elle se fichait ce que Rogue pourrait bien dire à son retour. Elle répondit à son baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que la potion les rappelle à l'ordre. Elle était rentrée en ébullition.

Hermione s'écarta en catastrophe pour baisser le feu sous le chaudron.

Severus vint se pencher dessus et jeta un coup d'œil au grimoire.

« C'est bon pas de dégât. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qui ? » Elle désigna ses blessures d'un coup de tête.

« Pas de questions tu as oublié ? »

Elle s'indigna « Quoi ! Mais non ! C'est toi qui ne devais pas poser de questions, pas l'inverse ! »

« Tu ne l'avais pas précisé »

« C'est vrai » Elle lui sourit « Mais moi je ne prends pas de coup ! »

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, elle dit « C'est bon, ça va, je me tais ! »

La potion progressait lentement ainsi que leur relation. L'un et l'autre n'ayant pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Elle avait maintenant ses recherches dans la salle du 1er étage.

Severus comme promit ne posait aucune question, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se poser beaucoup de questions.

Mai arriva et la potion était presque finie.

Severus arriva encore plusieurs fois et de plus en plus souvent le visage tuméfié.

Hermione s'inquiétait mais elle ne pouvait poser aucune question conformément à leur accord.

Mais un jour alors qu'elle allait dans leur salle, un peu plus tard qu'à l'habitude elle entendit des voix. Elle s'approcha et se cacha derrière un mur pour observer.

Severus se trouvait par terre devant Lucius Malefoy qui lui lançait des sorts. Il ne pouvait pas bouger car il était tenu fermement par Crabbe et Goyle .

« Le seigneur des ténèbres n'attendra plus très longtemps Severus, tu ferais mieux de faire ton choix et vite ! »

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de s'éloigner avec ses deux gardes du corps.

Hermione resta d'abord cachait ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux qu'il sache qu'elle les avait vu ou pas. Mais le voyant se relevait difficilement, elle n'hésita plus et sortit de sa cachette.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sut qu'elle avait tout vu.

« Je ne pourrais plus leur résister très longtemps » soupira t'il.

« Va voir Dumbledore il t'aidera ! »

« Non je dois me débrouiller seul ! »

Le ton était résolu aussi Hermione respecta t'elle son choix avec inquiétude.

Une fois arrivait dans leur salle elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

« Tu ne devrais plus retourner chez les serpentard ! »

« Que veux tu que j'y fasse je ne vais pas dormir ici ! »

« Ici non, mais j'ai peut-être une solution. »

Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

Elle vérifia la potion puis elle le fit se relever. Elle le conduisit dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée à son arrivée.

« Attends-moi ici quelques minutes. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tu verras bien »

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Elle passa 3 fois devant le tableau en pensant très fort à ce qu'elle voulait trouver derrière la porte.

Quand cette dernière apparut, elle l'ouvrit et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

On se serait dit dans une pharmacie géante. Tous les remèdes existant s'y trouver.

Elle choisit ce qu'il lui fallait, le réduit et le mit dans ses poches. Puis elle retourna voir Severus.

« Où as-tu trouvé tout ça » s'étonna t'il en la voyant sortir pansement, potion de soins et autres médicaments de ses poches.

« Pas de questions » elle sourit. Il fit mine de bouder puis répondit à son sourire.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le futur aurait était changé. Ils n'auraient pas pu utiliser la salle sur demande pour l'AD s'il en avait connu l'existence.

Elle le soigna puis se rendit compte quand elle eut finit qu'il s'était endormit. Etant elle-même très fatiguer, elle n'eut pas le courage de rejoindre la tour gryffondor et s'endormit à ses côtés.

Severus prit l'habitude de s'y réfugier quand ça devenait vraiment trop difficile de rester avec les autres serpentard. Hermione le rejoignait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

**Maria: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.**


	6. Chapter 5: Le voyageur

**Chapitre 5 :Le voyageur**

Le mois de mai passa rapidement et ce qu'Hermione redoutait arriva, la potion fut prête. Elle voulait revoir ses parents et ses amis bien sûr mais à l'idée de quitter ses nouveaux amis et surtout severus son cœur se serrait. Cependant rester à cette époque était tout simplement impossible, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à chercher la solution qui n'existait malheureusement pas.

Severus, au contraire se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir tester la potion. Il ne savait bien évidemment pas que cela signifierait le départ d'Hermione. C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas l'air renfrogné qu'elle avait.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as depuis quelques jours ? » finit-il par lui demander agacé par son manque d'enthousiasme.

« Rien d'important »

« C'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule. »

Hermione réfléchit, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui dise un jour qu'elle partait alors…

« Je vais devoir partir. »

« Où ? »demanda t'il tranquillement ne comprenant pas qu'elle parlait d'un départ définitif.

Elle avait longuement réfléchit à une version réaliste.

« Aux Etat-Unis. Je passerais mes Aspics à l'école de Salem. »

Il s'était arrêter et la regarder visiblement pour voir si ce n'était pas une blague.

« Tu te moque de moi. » affirma t'il finalement

« Non malheureusement » dit-elle sincère « Mon père a trouvé un travail là-bas et comme mes parents vont y déménager, ils ne veulent pas me laisser là. Surtout avec ce quoi se passe avec Voldemort. »

« Mais tu es en sécurité à Poudlard ! Plus que n'importe ou ! »

« Je le sais » Elle s'en voulait horriblement de devoir lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. « Mais mes parents ne veulent rien entendre. »

« Et tu partiras quand » demanda t'il la mine sombre.

« Je ne sais pas exactement… » Elle devait encore voir dumbledore « Je le saurais dans peu de temps.

Il hocha la tête pensif

« Mais tu n'es pas encore partie. Et il faut qu'on teste la potion. » Il tenta de sourire.

* * *

Elle alla voir Dumbledore peu de temps après. Elle n'eut pas le temps de donner le mot de passe que Dumbledore ouvrit le passage de son bureau.

« Miss Anderson comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien professeur. J'ai à vous parler c'est très important. »

Il hocha la tête et la laissa passer. Il la fit asseoir et lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'elle refusa poliment.

« Bien » Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. « De quoi vouliez vous me parler? »

« La potion est prête et je vais la tester ce soir. »

« Et le jeune Severus vous a aidé n'est ce pas ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux qui fit pétiller ses yeux. Hermione se mit à rougir.

« …Je ne lui ais rien raconté ! »

« J'en suis sûr » Puis il se leva « J'ai quelques chose à vous montrer » Il prit un vieux grimoire sur son bureau et l'ouvrit à une page marqué d'un marque page. Il le tendit ensuite à Hermione.

« Les voyageurs… » lut-elle. Elle tenta de lire la suite sans succès. Tout était pourtant en anglais mais les phrases lui paraissaient complètement incompréhensibles. « Je ne comprends pas.. »murmura t'elle

« C'est tout à fait normal. C'est de l'Anglais ancien. »

« Mais qu'est ce que les voyageurs ? »

« La chose qui vous à envoyer ici est un voyageur. »

« Mais si cette créature est mauvaise elle n'aurait jamais dut pouvoir entrer dans poudlard non ? »

« En effet miss. C'est la que se pose le problème. Cette créature n'est pas à proprement parler mauvaise. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je dirais qu'elle est en fait plutôt neutre. Vous connaissez les detraqueurs ? » Hermione hocha la tête « Les voyageurs s'y rapprochent dans le sens où, ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais. Ils ne prennent en principe pas partit dans la guerre du bien contre le mal. »

« En principe ? »

« Oui. Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que les voyageurs sont des créatures extrêmement puissantes. Elles maîtrisent non seulement le temps mais aussi l'espace. Et comme le pouvoir attire le pouvoir, les voyageurs sont attirés par les gens puissants. »

« Comme Voldemort » Elle commençait à comprendre.

« Exactement. »

« Mais c'est mauvais pour nous ! »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, quand vous aurez retrouvé la cape. »

Comprenant qu'il était temps de se retirer, elle se leva, salua dumbledore et sortit.

* * *

Il était midi passé quand elle sortit. Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

« Où étais-tu je t'ai cherché partout ! » lui demanda Lily quand elle arriva puis elle se pencha vers elle et dit plus doucement « Tu étais avec lui ? »

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprocher de Lily en quelques mois et elle lui avait raconter pour severus et elle. A sa grande surprise, elle n'avait absolument pas était choqué.

Hermione hocha la tête. Puis elle décida de leur faire part à tous de son prochain départ, répétant les même mensonges que pour severus.

« Alors on devrait faire quelques chose de spécial pour ton départ » décida Sirius sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Sirius Black si tu as encore des idées stupides comme pour la St valentin tu peux te les garder ! » répliqua Lily qui n'avait toujours pas digérer leur dernière blague.

« Oh Evans ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Et puis on a pas besoin de ton avis ! » Il regarda James pour lui demander son appui mais celui ci évita son regard.

« James » insista Sirius « T'as peur de quoi là au juste ? »

Lily répondit pour lui.

« Il en a peut être assez de tes blagues stupides tu devrais prendre son exemple et grandir un peu ! »

Sirius regarda Lily puis James puis Lily puis encore James à qui il demanda :

« C'est une blague ! Vous sortez ensemble ! »

Dans un bel ensemble Lily et James prirent une jolie teinte tomates qui ne laissai planer aucun doute.

« Il vous en aura fallu du temps » Dit finalement Hermione en retenant son fou-rire devant la tête de tous ces amis qui semblaient s'être concerter pour arborer la même tête de poisson sortit de l'eau.

Sirius secoua la tête et sembla sortir de sa léthargie.

« C'est pas tout ça mais on a une surprise à préparer ! »

Hermione poussa un soupir. Ca aller sûrement être sa fête !

* * *

Le soir arriva et le moment du test aussi. Severus était déjà là quand elle arriva.

« Alors prête à tester ? » lui dit il en guise de bienvenue.

Elle acquiesça mais au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait que la potion ne marche pas.

Elle s'approcha du chaudron. Le grimoire indiquait qu'il fallait en boire et qu'on pouvait ensuite voir ce qui était cacher. Elle prit une de ses boucles d'oreilles et l'envoya dans un coin après lui avoir lancer un sort de désillusion pour la rendre invisible.

Elle but ensuite une gorgée de la potion. Elle avait un goût plus mauvais encore que celui du polynectar. C'est donc avec une grimace qu'elle l'avala. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la tête et elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais la douleur partie comme elle était venue et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Severus.

« Tout va bien »le rassura t'elle.

Elle regarda ensuite dans le coin où elle avait lancer sa boucle d'oreille et poussa un cri de joie.

« Ca a marché ! »

En effet la boucle était à présent parfaitement visible. Elle la ramassa et en se relevant, elle aperçut de l'autre côté de la pièce un petit paquet qui n'était pas là précédemment.

« Mais qu'est ce …. » Elle le ramassa. C'était un petit paquet rouge où son prénom brillait en lettres d'or.

« Pour que tu ne m'oublis pas …. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je ne t'oublierais pas »

« Ouvre le quand même »

Le paquet contenait une boite. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva un ravissant bracelet en argent avec des petits chaudrons. Elle sourit devant le clin d'œil et se tourna vers lui les yeux brillant de larmes.

« Merci » Il n'eut pas à répondre quoique ce soit qu'elle avait déjà franchit l'espace qu'il lui restait et l'embrassa passionnément. Plus que jamais elle aurait voulut rester. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait en rentrant.

* * *

Bon c'est vrai j'ai mis longtemps... mais j'ai des excuses: j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit et j'ai donc du tout recommencer et comme j'avais les nerf et que j'avais la flemme, j'ai mis longtemps. Enfin j'ai finit par mettre la suite c'est le plus important non? Une ptite review?

Merci Camerata et à Klemence pour leur review (je peux pas vous repondre si vous ne laissez pas d'addresse) et aux autres j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Biz


	7. Chapter 6: Le temps du depart

Boujour tout le monde! Me voilà de retour après un trés long moment. Je suis desolée vraiment mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire. Oui je sais c'est pas une escuse valable mais c'est la seule que j'ai en magasin!

Pour les reviews je ne sais plus auquelles j'ai repondu et auquelles je n'ai pas repondu. Je vous remercie vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et de m'avoir laisser un commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le temps du départ**

« Hermione ? Tu voulais me voir ? »

Severus venait d'entrer dans « leur » chambre. Il avait reçut un message d'Hermione qui lui donnait rendez-vous sans plus d'information.

« Oui » Sa voix était bizarre, ce qui l'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Y a un problème ? »

Elle secoua la tête de dénégation. « Aucun »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le tira vers le lit. Elle le fit asseoir et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Hermione… » protesta-il

« Chut »

Et pour mettre plus de poids à ses paroles elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné. Elle lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux et elle le poussa légèrement pour se retrouver couchée sur lui.

Brusquement il la repoussa et se mit assit sur le lit.

« Quoi ? » Hermione s'était, elle aussi assisse complètement déconcerter.

« On ne peut pas… Tu n'as pas à te forcer parce-que tu vas t'en aller. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Pour elle c'était évident pour plusieurs raisons. Elle voulait qu'il soit le premier parce-qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle retomberait amoureuse, ni même si elle survivrait à la guerre. De toute façon elle en était sûre quand elle reviendrait le lui adulte lui en voudrait certainement. C'était la dernière occasion qu'ils auraient et quoi qu'il dise son départ était une très bonne raison.

Alors, déterminée, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne me force pas et puis je t'aime ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison ? En plus on ne se verra peut-être plus ! »

« Bien sûr que si on se reverra et puis les Etats-Unis ne sont pas si loin je pourrais venir te voir. »

« Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne veux pas. C'est plus facile de dire qu'on se reverra, si ça se trouve, tu es bien content de me voir partir ! »

En disant cela elle s'était lever et s'était réfugiée près de la fenêtre. Dehors le soleil se couchait dans une belle nuance de jaune d'orange et de rouge. Elle voyait les autres étudiants profitant de la fin de journée près du lac inconscient de ce qui les attendait. Elle pleurait à présent mais ce n'était pas simplement à cause de leur dispute mais aussi à cause de tout ce qu'elle savait sur leur futur. La plupart d'entre eux perdront quelqu'un de proche voir toute leur famille ou leur vie. D'autre prendront la marque et deviendront les pions d'un fou furieux. Elle savait qu'il en ferait partit. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, il prendra la marque après son départ, elle n'avait rien changé à ça.

« Je suis désolé »

Il l'avait rejoint et avait enserré sa taille de ses bras.

"Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas c'est juste..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna pour se retrouver dans ses bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer"

Elle s'écarta de lui et essuya ses larmes. Elle le regarda et l'espace d'un instant elle se noya dans ses yeux espérant plus que tout ne jamais en sortir. Mais tout fini toujours et elle se détacha de ses yeux à regret. Elle s'éloigna et s'assit sur son lit.

"Tu n'en sais rien. Mais ne pensons plus à ça. Tu sais, je ne devrais pas pour des tas de raisons que je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais je le veux. Et je ne le regretterais pas crois-moi."

Il la regarda semblant peser le pour et le contre. Elle lui tendit la main. Il s'approcha et la prit encore hésitant. Elle le tira et surprit, il s'étala sur elle de tout son long. Elle eut un petit rire qu'il stoppa en l'embrassant. Les doutes s'étaient envolés et les peurs d'Hermione furent chasser par les caresses que lui prodiguait Severus. Leur geste furent maladroit mais ils n'y firent pas vraiment attention. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre de l'expérience mais ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important pour eux. Advienne que pourra, ils s'inquièterait bien assez tôt pour le moment ils avaient mieux à faire que d'y penser.

* * *

Quand elle retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour dire au revoir à ses amis Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était partagée entre la joie de revoir Harry, Ron et Ginny et la tristesse de perdre ses nouveaux amis dont ils ne resteraient plus que Remus. De plus elle était morte de peur à l'idée de se confronter au Severus adulte. Peut-être qu'il ne se souviendra de rien? Ou qu'il ne lui en voudra pas...Ouais c'est ça rêve! Toujours songeuse elle prononça le mot de passe mais ne vit pas le sourire en coin de la grosse dame. Cela lui aurait pourtant évité un choc...du moins en partie. 

Elle entra dans la salle et fut surprise de la trouver vide. Elle était surprise et déçue qu'ils ne soient pas venus lui dire au revoir. Même si elle avait craint un mauvais plan des maraudeurs au moins cela aurait signifié qu'elle comptait un peu pour eux. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles où elle espérait au moins pouvoir trouver lily. Mais le dortoir aussi était vide. Vexée, elle s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchie. Elle leur avait pourtant dit l'heure mais sans doute que le quidditch était plus important qu'elle! Mais au moins Lily aurait pu y penser non? Quoique depuis qu'elle sortait avec James les décoller tenait presque du miracle.

"Tant pis pour eux" se dit-elle puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais.

Sortant du dortoir des filles elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

"Bah alors Hermione tu t'en vas sans dire au revoir"

La voix de Sirius la stoppa net. Elle se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Perplexe elle repris la direction de la porte mais là encore...

"C'est pas très poli de ne pas dire au revoir à ces amis"

Cette fois c'était la voix de James qui avait parlé mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

"C'est pas vrai j'entends des voix maintenant!"Murmura t'elle légèrement inquiète.

Des rires étouffés lui répondirent. Cette fois elle n'eut plus de doute et s'énerva.

"Bon maintenant ça suffit où est ce que vous êtes"

Cette fois il y eut des éclats de rire bien franc et Hermione leva la tête. Elle se joignit aux rires quand elle vit l'intégralité des gryffondors pendu au plafond. Une minute plus tard ils étaient descendus et Remus glissa à Hermione

"Heureusement que tu nous à trouver, je crois bien que tout mon sang m'est monté à la tête."

James et Sirius ramenèrent une provision de bièraubeurre et Lily s'occupa de la musique avec Remus. Quelques minutes plus tard la fête battait son plein et le seul regret d'Hermione était que Severus n'était pas là. Ils s'étaient dis au revoir plus tôt dans la soirée et il lui manquait déjà.

Puis Hermione du partir. Elle fit ses adieux aux maraudeurs et resta plus de temps avec Lily. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Tandis que la musique se faisait de moins en moins forte elle se sentait déjà partir. Elle avait déjà l'impression que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

* * *

"Vous êtes prête miss Granger?" 

Elle hocha la tête tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

"Bien mais avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous il va falloir détruire la cape. L'avez vous apporté?"

Hermione acquiesa et sorti de son sac la cape qu'elle avait été chercher le matin même. Malgré la potion elle eut des difficultés à la trouver. En effet dans la pièce il y avait des quantités d'objet caché. Il lui avait bien fallu deux heures avant de mettre la main dessus et avait bien failli se décourager.

Dumbledore prit la cape dans ses mains et l'observa longuement. Si longuement qu'Hermione se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence quand il détacha finalement ses yeux du vieux tissu. Il se tourna alors vers fumseks qui semblait au meilleur de sa forme.

"Les flammes de Phénix ont des vertus purificatrices. L'âme de Voldemort est tellement noire qu'il n'en restera plus rien. C'est un moyen plus sûr de détruire l'hoxorus car nous ne devons prendre aucun risque."

Après son explication il tendit la cape à son phénix qui crase une gerbe de flamme qui s'attaquèrent au tissu en un rien de temps. Quelques secondes plus tard il ne restait plus de la cape qu'un léger nuage scintillant qui se dissiper lentement dans l'air.

"Encore un pas qui nous rapproche de la fin de cette période sombre." Commenta t'il gravement puis ses yeux redevinrent pétillant et il se tourna vers elle. "A votre tour à présent"

Il recommença les incantations qu'il avait déjà prononcées devant elle. Mais cette fois se fut un cercle argenté qui apparu.

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent mais peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour" il lui fit un clin d'œil "Bonne chance miss granger."

Elle le remercia et entra dans le cercle. Un instant la lumière argentée l'entoura puis elle perdit connaissance. Mais avait de perdre conscience elle eut le temps de se demander comment Severus allait l'accueillir à son retour.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini!!!!!!!!!! Une ptite review pour m'encourager? Cette fois c'est promis je repond à tout le monde. Et si je me rapelle plus à qui j'ai repondu je repondrais deux fois! 


	8. Chapitre 7:Retour au présent

Merci à tous pour vos reviews: à ceux auquels j'ai repondu et aux autres: ramdam, Hermione Gr., louvegriserogue, Rogue-Hermione. Ca me fais énormement plaisir d'en recevoir et de voir que ma fic vous plait. Voilà un nouveau chapitre en esperant qu'il va vous plaire!Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7: Retour au présent. 

Hermione s'éveilla dans le bureau de Dumbledore et mit quelques instant pour comprendre pourquoi. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et elle se sentait faible comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle finit par se lever non sans quelques difficultés et elle chercha quelques choses lui permettant de connaître la date. Malheureusement rien n'avait, semble t'il, changer dans le bureau. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas changé d'époque?

"Miss Granger vous voilà enfin?"

Hermione se tourna vers le professeur MacGonagall qui venait sans doute d'entrer. Ou bien était-elle trop désorienter pour se rendre compte de sa présence ? Mais peu importe. Sans attendre Hermione lui posa la question qui l'inquiéter

"Professeur? En quelle année somme-nous?"lui demanda t'elle angoisser en l'attende de la réponse tout en se disant que la question devait lui sembler bien étrange. Mais la directrice répondit immédiatement comme si elle avait attendu la question.

"1998"

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle eut brusquement envie de se précipiter hors du bureau à la recherche d'Harry et Ron. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué.

"Nous n'étions pas sûr que vous arriveriez à la bonne époque"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la directrice.

"Vous étiez au courant"

"Bien entendu" Lui répondit MacGonagall d'une voix pincée visiblement blessée qu'Hermione puisse penser que Dumbledore lui aurait caché quelque chose.

"Excusez moi je pensais que... peu importe. Quel mois sommes-nous? "

"Mai, le temps a passé ici aussi. Nous avons du inventer une excuse pour votre absence."

"Quelle excuse?"

"Un parent malade. Mais messieurs Potter et Weasley n'y ont pas cru et il ne m'a pas semblé grave de les informer du véritable motif de votre absence. Ca ne vous pose pas de problème j'espère?"

"Aucun, je leur en aurais parlé de toutes façons."

Hermione se tut et hésita à poser une question à la directrice. Celle sembla lire dans ses pensées.

"Votre voyage n'a pas eut de véritables implications ici."

Voyant qu'Hermione semblait perplexe elle précisa.

"En réalité votre voyage était prévu dès votre naissance. Un peu comme le destin voyez-vous, bien que le terme ne soit pas vraiment adapté."

"Donc rien à changer?"

"Rien"

Hermione ne sut pas si elle devait se sentir soulager ou pas. Elle resta perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes à se demander si _lui _il se rappelait d'elle. La directrice s'éclaircit la gorge pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle se décida alors à poser la question qui la préoccuper vraiment.

"Est-ce que les professeurs …enfin les gens présents à cette époque se souviennent de moi…enfin est ce qu'ils savent que j'étais dans le passé et que..." Elle se tut consciente de s'être complètement embrouillée. Mais la directrice avait comprit.

"Oui votre arriver à Poudlard en première année nous a d'ailleurs laissé un sentiment de déjà-vu. Mais je dois avouer que le plus surprit a sans doute été le professeur Rogue. Nous avons du lui donner quelques explications. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez eu assez de relations à l'époque pour qu'il se souvienne de vous mais je ne suis que professeur je n'ai pas la prétention d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'école. Bien sûr le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air surprit mais c'était le professeur Dumbledore."

Hermione avait viré au rouge tomate en entendant parler du professeur Rogue. Elle se dit que finalement Harry n'était peut-être pas le seul destinataire de tous ses regards noirs. Mais le professeur MacGonagall ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La mention du professeur Dumbledore semblait l'avoir plonger dans ses souvenirs. Cette fois se fut Hermione qui du s'éclaircir la gorge pour que la directrice se souvienne de son existence.

"Ah oui miss Granger. Peut-être devriez vous aller voir vos amis ils sont venus me voir tous les jours depuis des mois pour que je leur donne des nouvelles. Je vais enfin avoir la paix."

Hermione eut un petit sourire et sortit du bureau. Elle prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor d'un pas rapide, pressée de revoir ses amis et de tout leur raconter. Enfin presque tout, il y a des choses qu'il valait mieux qu'elle garde sous silence.

Au détour d'un couloir elle manqua de justesse de percuter quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Précisément LA partie à garder sous silence.

"Miss Granger vous êtes donc de retour" la voix plus froide que le pôle Nord ne lui laissa aucun doute sur ses intentions envers elle. Il allait lui faire payer son incursion dans le passé.

Elle releva la tête et croisa des yeux noirs qui la regarder avec indifférence. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il s'énerve.

"Faites plus attention à l'avenir. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor."

Et il repartit au pas de charge laissant une Hermione déboussoler qui mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Elle aurait préféré avoir un moment pour se préparer à le revoir. En fait, elle se dit qu'il avait un avantage sur elle. Il avait eu 7 ans pour se remettre de sa surprise. Elle se demanda s'il lui en voulait d'avoir été dans son passé ou de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité à l'époque. Mais si c'était le cas il devait bien avoir compris depuis le temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de son voyage dans le temps. Alors cela signifiait sûrement qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour elle et que seule son intrusion dans sa vie le mettait en colère. En tout cas cela expliquerait l'indifférence avec laquelle il l'avait regardée. Refoulant ses larmes et essayant de penser à autre chose Hermione continua sa route vers la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

Son arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle qui aurait voulu entrer discrètement pour retrouver ses amis et aller s'isoler avec eux fut contrainte de changer ses plans. Quand il l'aperçut Colin Crivey cria malgré sa supplique silencieuse: "Hermione est revenu!". Immédiatement les têtes de ses camarades se tournèrent vers elle. En un instant elle fut entourer de personnes compatissantes s'enquerrant de la santé de sa famille. Quand elle eut répondu une fois pour toute que l'oncle Victor allait bien mais qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, elle pu enfin s'éclipser. 

Harry et Ron avaient attendu dans un coin qu'elle les rejoigne. Quand elle fut devant eux elle eut cependant une drôle de sensation. Quelques minutes auparavant elle était prête à se jeter dans leur bras tellement elle était heureuse de les revoir. Mais maintenant il lui semblait qu'il y avait une sorte de malaise entre eux. Comme s'ils étaient devenus des étrangers. Ridicule!se dit-elle je ne suis partie de quelques mois. Pourtant au fond elle connaissait la raison de son trouble. Elle avait tout partager avec eux, vécu des aventures qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible avec eux. Ils n'avaient été séparés que pendant les vacances depuis qu'ils avaient 11 ans. Et maintenant elle venait de vivre beaucoup d'autres choses, sans eux.

"Hé Hermione ça va? demanda Ron, T'es pas contente de nous revoir ou quoi?"

"Si, bien sûr que si!"Elle leur fit un grand sourire reléguant ses réflexions au fond de sa tête. Puis elle leur dit sincèrement "Vous m'avez manqué les gars."

"J'espère bien" dit Harry "Surtout que nous on s'est super inquiéter pour toi!"

"Je sais" Hermione rit "MacGonagall m'a raconté que vous l'avez harcelé!"

Ils rirent tous les trois et les doutes d'Hermione s'envolèrent. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partit, un peu comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé n'était qu'un rêve.

"Mais j'y pense Harry j'ai plein de choses à te raconter..."Elle avait pris un ton mystérieux.

Elle se mit à tout leur raconter les farces des maraudeurs bien sûr mais surtout James et Lily. Harry la regarder avec le même air émerveiller que les jeunes enfants le matin de Noël. La vérité c'est que depuis la mésaventure de la pensive et des souvenirs de Rogue, Harry s'était posé beaucoup de question sur ces parents. Les révélations d'Hermione le rassuraient. Savoir que ses parents c'était vraiment aimé et que son père n'était pas le monstre décrit par le professeur de potion avait apaisé toutes ses craintes.

Malgré le bonheur de revoir ses amis Hermione ne pouvait oublier la réaction que son professeur avait eue plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait et quelques part l'inverse l'aurait étonnée mais elle espérait que ce ne serait pas définitif.

Le lendemain avait lieu les cours de potion et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là et elle se demandait si lui pendant ce temps pensait un peu à elle. Quand elle réussit à s'endormir, elle sombra dans un sommeil agiter où elle se retrouvait avec Severus jeune qui se transformer en Rogue adulte qui lui lançait des tas d'injures à la figure.

* * *

"Ca va Hermione?" 

Elle leva la tête de son toast, se tournant dans la direction de la voix inquiète qui lui avait parlé et rencontra les yeux verts de Harry. Une fois que la question eut atteint son cerveau elle du se concentrer pour fournir une réponse" Moui... fatiguée... pas bien dormi... crevé" ou au moins une tentative.

Elle entendit vaguement Harry et Ron se demander si ce n'était pas le contre coup du voyage dans le temps mais elle était repartit dans la contemplation de son toast qui lui semblait quand même plus reposante que d'essayer de se concentrer sur une conversation.

Une odeur le café lui chatouilla les narines et elle se rendit compte que sa tasse était pleine. L'air de complet ravissement qui s'étala sur son visage à cette vue déclencha un véritable fou rire chez ses deux meilleurs amis. Indifférente à cette euphorie et complètement inconsciente d'en être la cause Hermione sentait le café lui réveillait un a un ses neurones endormis. Mais alors qu'elle émergeait peu à peu du sommeil quelqu'un entra dans la salle captant son regard. Il ne tourna pas une seule fois la tête dans sa direction. Mais maintenant elle s'en rendait compte il n'avait jamais pendant toutes ses années posées le regard sur elle plus que nécessaire. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et elle eut soudain envie de retournait se coucher pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter en cour.

"Tu viens Mione? Les cours vont commencer."

Elle hocha la tête et les suivit jusqu'à la salle de sortilèges. En passa tout le cours à s'angoisser pour le cours suivant. Elle exécuta les sort demandé par réflexe l'esprit occupé à compter les minutes qui la séparer du cours de potion.

Devant la porte de la salle de potion, elle hésita. Il était encore temps de partir mais quelqu'un la poussa dans le dos pour qu'elle entre. Elle prit place entre ses amis faisant son possible pour paraître calme. Mais quand l'objet de ses pensées pénétra dans la salle en claquant la porte elle eut un violant sursaut qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses amis.

"Ca va Mione? Tu vas bien t'es sûr?" lui demanda Harry

"Oui tout va bien." chuchota t'elle

"Potter Granger 10 points de moins, chacun."

Bien se dit Hermione ça commence bien.

Le reste du cours fut une torture. Les points de Gryffondor furent réduit de moitié et la moitié des rouges et or écopèrent d'une retenue. Mais pas Hermione. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait se sentir soulager ou non mais il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté une confrontation si tôt après la dernière. Elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de ce dire que ce qui c'était produit dans le passé était à oublier au vu de sa réaction mais elle avait toujours l'espoir que tout ne soit pas définitif. Elle se rendit alors pleinement compte qu'elle l'aimait encore énormément malgré les années qui les séparaient désormais. Ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout c'était que ce soit réciproque

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre mais pas de ma fic. Une petite review pour m'encourager et me dire ce que vous en pensez? 


	9. Chapitre 8: Reaction?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud! Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre? Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews. Merci à love snape et à ooo-draco-hermi-ooo.skyblog à qui je voulait dire que je n'ai pas pu la prévenir de l'arrivée du chapitre parce que je n'ai pas trouvé son blog dsl. En tout cas merci à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8: Réaction?

Les espoirs d'Hermione de voir les choses s'arranger diminuèrent à mesure que les jours passaient. Cependant elle avait d'autre chose auxquelles penser. Elle avait prévenu Harry et Ron de la destruction de l'horcruxes. Harry lui avait alors dit que c'était le dernier puisque pendant son absence Ron et lui avaient détruit les autres. Ils décidèrent donc tous les trois que c'était le moment de prévenir la directrice. Ils se rendirent donc à son bureau et l'informèrent de tout de l'existence des horcuxes et de leur destruction. Après s'être horrifier de ne pas avoir été mise au courant et qu'ils aient fait ça tout seuls se chargea de prévenir le reste de l'Ordre. Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter son bureau Harry resta à sa place. Hermione se tourna alors vers lui et le tira par la manche doucement mais il résista.

"Harry tu viens?"

Il ne lui répondit pas, à la place il s'adressa à la directrice.

"Vous ne devez pas lui dire à lui. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance!"

Super, se dit Hermione, ça va recommencer.

"Mr Potter nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et il me semble avoir été assez claire, son innocence a été prouvée."

"Mais il l'a tué! Peu importe ce que vous croyez, je sais que c'est un traître"

"Tais-toi Harry!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié. Elle reprit le plus calmement possible.

"Tu as bien vu les souvenirs que Dumbledore avait laissés n'est ce pas? Alors tu sais que ce n'est pas un traître et il peut nous être utile, nous devons lui dire."

"Miss Granger a raison. Les preuves sont irréfutables et il a déjà eu un procès et ce n'est pas à nous maintenant de le refaire."

Mais Harry ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde. Hermione se rendait bien compte qu'il cherchait un argument qui remettrait en cause la culpabilité de Severus. Puis il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé quelque instant auparavant.

"On peut modifier des souvenirs" dit-il sur un ton de défi " je l'ai vu"

"Harry, les souvenirs que Slughorn avait trafiqués étaient brumeux tu te souviens? Pas ceux de Dumbledore"

"Mais Rogue est un pro en occlumentie, non" hasarda Ron " alors peut-être que..."

"Exactement!" Exulta Harry" Slughorn était certainement nul en occlumentie c'est pour cela que..."

"Non Harry." La voix calme venait d'un tableau où se trouvait un vieil homme aux cheveux argentés, au long nez aquilain et aux yeux bleu pétillant."Je le lui avais demandé Harry. Il faut que tu cesses d'être en colère et que tu te concentre pour lutter contre ton véritable ennemi."

Harry le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise devant ce portrait. Ce portrait avec un Dumbledore assurant qu'il avait lui-même demandé à Severus Rogue de le tuer. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas le croire, il voulait pouvoir en vouloir à quelqu'un pour la mort de tout ces proches: pour ses parents, pour Sirius, pour Dumbledore. Et il était en colère tellement en colère qu'on ne le croit pas. Malgré tout, le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait eu pour Dumbledore l'empêchèrent de continuer son argumentation. Alors il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

Les jours suivant Harry semblait s'être calmé et ils ne reparlèrent plus de cet incident. Le week-end qui suivit, ils se retrouvèrent tous au Square Grimaud où pour une fois Harry Ron et Hermione furent admit à la réunion de l'Ordre. Lui aussi était là, mais pas une fois il ne la regarda, même la fois où elle intervint pour raconter la destruction de l'horcruxes par Dumbledore. Elle aurait voulu qu'il réagisse à cette mention du passé mais il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il était resté calme et immobile, trop peut-être. 

« Bien » conclu le professeur MacGonagall « Avec ces nouvelles informations il va falloir agir rapidement avant que Voldemort se rende compte qu'il est devenu vulnérable. » Elle se tourna vers Severus « Il n'y a eu aucun changement dans son comportement qui ait pu indiquer qu'il ait appris la destruction des hocruxes ? »

« Non rien mais je n'avais pas toutes les informations il se peut que je n'aie pas remarqué. Je vais faire attention »

La directrice de Poudlard hocha la tête et la réunion se termina la dessus. Les 3 gryffondors rentrèrent à Poudlard escorter par la directrice et par Remus Lupin.

"Je continue de penser qu'on ne devrait pas lui faire confiance il va prévenir Voldemort et on va perdre notre avance."

"Ou alors il va nous prévenir quand Voldemort aura des soupçons pour qu'on puise faire attention."

Ils étaient tous 3 assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et Harry regardait Hermione avec suspicion.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu le défends toujours?"

"Je le défends parce-que contrairement à toi je suis objective. Bien entendu en tant que professeur il est tout à fait injuste et partial mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est forcement un traître."

Elle soupira intérieurement quand ils changèrent finalement de sujet. D'accord elle avait toujours défendu les professeurs mais elle craignait d'avoir mis trop de force dans sa défense ces jours ci. Elle quitta la sale commune pour son dortoir quand ils commencèrent à parler Quidditch. Allongée sur son lit dans l'obscurité elle se sentait en sécurité pour penser à lui. Comme si dans tout autre endroit quelqu'un risquer de surprendre ses pensées. Ce qui n'était pas complètement idiot puisqu'il pratiquait la legitimencie. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait sur elle. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Parfois après avoir croiser son regard glacial, les rares fois où il la regardait, elle se disait qu'elle avait simplement rêvé ce qui s'était passer entre eux. Alors elle touchait son bracelet à travers sa manche et elle pouvait enfin respirer. Mais ce soir dans le noir de son dortoir, Hermione avait besoin de plus que de son bracelet. Elle voulait revoir ce regard plein de tendresse qu'il posait sur elle, mais elle doutait de le revoir un jour. Le lendemain elle avait potion en 1ere heure et plus elle pensait plus elle avait peur d'y aller. Elle ne reverrait sans doute plus le Severus qu'elle avait connu mais elle ne supporterait plus de le voir si différent si froid envers elle. Tendit qu'elle sentait le sommeil l'emporter, elle avait prit sa décision.

* * *

"Tu veux faire quoi!" 

Hermione fit face à Ron et Harry qui la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

" J'ai mieux à faire que d'aller dans un cours où le professeur passe son temps à me descendre."

"Après tout ce temps où tu l'as défendu!" s'indigna Harry

"Si je me rappelle bien j'ai dis qu'en tant que professeur il était partial et injuste non?

"Mais Mione"intervint Ron "Les cours c'est toute ta vie!"

Alors c'est comme ça que ses amis la voyaient?

"Et bien vous voyez j'en ai marre que ma vie se résume à des cours"s'énerva t'elle " J'ai deux fois plus de matière que vous, et je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Je peux bien laisser une matière non? surtout une où le professeur n'a aucune considération pour ses élèves"

Tout à coup elle vit ses amis blanchir.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe vous avez vu un fantôme?"

Elle se tourna pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient fixement et rencontra des yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec colère. Depuis combien de temps était-il là?

"Il semblerait que la Miss je-sais-tout ai enfin décidé nous épargner sa présence"sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais le mépris qu'elle y sentait fit frémir Hermione. " Potter Weasley en cours 10 point en moins pour avoir prévu d'être en retard."

Il tourna alors les talons et Hermione se tourna vers ses amis, encore tremblante.

"Vous devriez y aller les gars"

"Mione t'es toute blanche t'es sur que ça va aller?" s'inquiéta Harry

"Oui ne vous inquiétez pas mais dépêchez-vous "

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent la direction des cachots jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à Hermione.

* * *

Elle les vu revenir deux heures plus tard avec d'autres Gryffondors visiblement mal en point. 

"Ca va?" s'inquiéta t'elle

"Ca a été le pire cours de potion de toute ma vie!" répondit Ron en s'asseyant

"Il a même retiré des points à Serpentard"

"Sérieux?"

"Au début on a cru qu'il t'en voulait pour ce que t'avais dis sur sur lui, mais ça n'expliquait pas qu'il retire des points à sa propre maison!"

Hermione était perplexe. Etait-ce à cause d'elle qu'il s'était énervé? Non il devait déjà être de mauvaise humeur.

"Alors combien de points j'aurais à rattraper?"

"En tout je dirais 100?" dit Ron se tournant vers Harry

"Non t'as oublié les points qu'il a enlevés à Neville à la fin parce qu'il avait fait du bruit avec sa chaise en se levant"

"Ah oui c'est vrai! Donc ça fait 110"

"Et bien alors au boulot" conclu t'elle en entrant dans la salle de métamorphoses.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas mais elle avait repris espoir. Peut-être n'était-il pas si indifférent envers elle qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Même si maintenant qu'elle avait laissé tomber son cours elle n'aurait plus beaucoup d'occasion pour le vérifier.

* * *

fin du chapitre! une ptite review en attendant la suite?

* * *


	10. Chapter 9:plans en tout genre

**Bonne année 2008 **à tout le monde! J'espère que vous êtes là pour la suite parce que je sais je me suis fais un peu attendre mais la voilà! Merci à **Marjo, love snape, Rogue-Hermione.sky',maryryder,oOo-draco-hermy-oOo.sky' et gabrielle** pour leurs reviews et aux autres auquel j'ai déjà répondu! Encore une fois je m'excuse pour le retard(vacances, exams...) et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9:Plans en tout genre...**

"Bon on y va à tout' Hermione!"

Elle hocha la tête et replongea dans son livre essayant de se distraire de sa frustration. Seule dans la salle commune elle se dit qu'elle aurait du s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir à se rendre en cours de potion. Surtout que Rogue était pire que jamais en ce moment à ce qui se disait. Les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lever les yeux vers lui. Oui Hermione aurait du s'estimer heureuse mais voilà elle ne l'était pas. Et il n'y avait pas seulement le fait qu'il lui manque atrocement. Le problème c'est que Ron avait raison les cours c'était toute sa vie et ne pas pouvoir progresser en potion la rendait folle. Littéralement folle de frustration. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en cours maintenant. C'était impossible. Elle avait bien tenté de se contenter de la théorie mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

Celle-ci lui apparut pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie alors qu'elle tentait de prendre son cours écoutant distraitement la conversation de Ron et Harry. Elle envisageait de leur dire sa façon de penser quant au fait de parler pendant les cours quand le sujet de leur dialogue attira son attention.

"N'empêche on en a fait des choses! On devrait même pas avoir à assister au cours!"

"C'est sûr même en potion. On a quand même fait le Polynectar en 2ème année"

"Ouais enfin Ron c'était quand même Hermione qui l'a fait nous on a juste aidé pour les ingrédients"

"Et alors on a regardé non? Pour moi ça a le même résultat qu'un cours de Rogue les notes pourries et les points retirés en moins."

"T'as pas tort mais n'empêche devoir supporter mimi c'était pas une partie de plaisir!"

"Surtout qu'elle était amoureuse de toi!"

"M'en parle pas ! Elle..."

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus elle avait entendu tout ce qui l'intéressait. Elle avait trouvé une solution. Elle ne pouvait plus assister aux cours certes. Mais en réalité elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il lui suffisait de se procurer des ingrédients et d'une salle. La salle ne poserait pas de problème majeur mais pour les ingrédients il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait les avoir. Il lui fallait un plan. Elle n'osait même pas penser à ce qui se passerait si elle se faisait prendre.

* * *

L'été se rapprochait à grand pas et les beaux jours se faisait de plus en plus nombreux, ce jour ne faisant pas exception. C'est pourquoi Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'une bonne partie des gryffondors passèrent l'après midi dehors. Pendant que Ron et Harry parlaient Quidditch, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de pénétrer sans se faire prendre dans la réserve de Rogue pour lui piquer des ingrédients. Puis soudain elle eut une réponse pas à la question qu'elle se posait mais à une autre. 

"Je crois que j'ai un plan pour vous savez quoi"

"Pour Vold...?"

"Oui, mais par Merlin Harry soit un peu plus discret. On n'est pas non plus toujours obliger de prononcer son nom. A moins bien sûr que tu ne voudras que tout le monde sache ce que l'on prépare." Elle fit un imperceptible signe de la tête vers un groupe de serpentard non loin d'eux.

"Excuse-moi...l'habitude."

"Alors c'est quoi ton plan ?" intervint Ron

"Pas ici, venez." Elle se leva en leur fessant signe de la suivre. Ils avancèrent vers une partie du lac où il n'y avait personne.

"Alors?"

"Voldemort se croit invincible"

"Jusque là c'est pas un scoop!"

"Si tu veux que je te dise mon plan évite de me couper Ron!"

"Desolé"

"Bon donc je disais avant d'être interrompu que Voldemort se croit invincible bien qu'il ne le soit plus. Ce qui peut l'amener à prendre des risques comme pénétrer dans le QG de l'ordre du phénix pour tuer le garçon qui a survécu."

"Tu ne veux quand même pas lui dévoiler le lieu de quartier général de l'ordre!"

"Non Harry mais Voldemort ne sait pas où est censé se trouver l'ordre non?"

Harry commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

"Tu veux qu'on lui donne des fausses informations pour lui tendre un piège?"

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron qui jusqu'ici avait semblé un peu dérouter comprit enfin.

"Donc quand il arrivera, on aura tout préparer, on lui tombera dessus et après Bam fini Voldemort aux oubliettes!"

"C'est résumé mais oui c'est les grandes lignes. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?"

"C'est génial!" approuva Ron.

Harry lui semblait moins enthousiasme.

"Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée?" l'interrogea Hermione malgré elle un peu inquiète de ne pas faire l'unanimité avec son idée.

"C'est une bonne idée si mais on prend quand même un gros risque."

"Lequel?"

"Ton plan suppose qu'on fasse confiance à Rogue pour transmettre les informations et ..."

"Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé Harry!" Coupa Hermione "De toute façon même s'il était un traître-ce que je ne crois pas-on ne risque pas grand chose. Au pire il ne viendra pas."

Harry sembla réfléchir aux paroles d'Hermione. Finalement il approuva et ils convinrent d'en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'ordre.

* * *

Cachée derrière un mur Hermione observait les élèves qui rentrait en cours de potion. Elle avait finalement trouvé un plan mais pour cela il fallait être sûr que le cours était bien commencer. Quand La porte se fut refermer sur les derniers élèves elle lui jeta un sort qui la préviendrait si elle s'ouvrait. Le sort était lié au gallion qu'ils avaient utilisé pour l'AD et qui se mettrait à chauffer si quelqu'un franchisait la porte. 

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la réserve et ouvrit la porte en faisant bien attention que personne ne la voit. Elle reverrouilla la porte ensuit pour qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention. Elle avait fait une liste des ingrédients qui lui était nécessaire. La longueur de la liste la fit un peu grimacer, elle aurait probablement du être un peu plus raisonnable. Il lui fallu mois d'une heure pour regrouper tout ce qui lui fallait. Elle avait du faire attention à ce que les "emprunts" qu'elle avait fait ne se voient pas trop. Pour certain cependant c'était moins évident les épines de Rapikor notamment car il n'y en avait pas énormément. Rogue ne manquerait certainement pas de remarquer leur absence.

Le gallion se mit à chauffer quand elle venait juste de refermer son sac. Elle eut juste le temps de sortir, reverrouiller la porte et de se cacher derrière une armure que Rogue apparu dans son champs de vision. Le cours Gryffondor-serpentard n'était pas fini, aussi Hermione se demanda ce qui c'était passer. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce elle ne s'attarda pas. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à savoir qu'on lui avait volé des ingrédients. Peut-être même la soupçonnerait-il. Elle préférait ne plus être la quand il se mettrait à chercher le coupable.

En effet cela ne manqua pas. Quelques minutes après être entré, il ressortit furibond. Il chercha le responsable du vol mais il ne trouva personne. Hermione était déjà loin.

* * *

Le lendemain soir Hermione entra dans la salle qu'elle avait choisit d'occuper. Rien n'avait changé pendant toutes ces années. C'est comme si elle était partie hier. Bien que pour elle se fut presque le cas. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahie tandis qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette pièce. Tant de bons moments qui semblaient maintenant à des années lumières. En déballant ses affaires elle s'attendait presque à le voir arriver, comme avant. Alors ils travailleraient côte à côte sans beaucoup se parler mais il serait là à ses côtés. Mais il ne viendrait pas ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir. En soupirant Hermione entreprit de poser des défenses pour ne pas être déranger. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'approcha de la table de travail, ouvrit son grimoire à une potion qu'elle avait choisit et commença sa préparation. 

Toute la semaine elle vint ainsi le soir. En deux jours elle avait repris son avance sur les autres. En cinq elle avait fait toutes les potions de son niveau et s'attaquer au plus difficile. Puis le 7eme soir elle omit de poser les défenses trop concentrer qu'elle était sur la préparation de sa potion. Elle préparait une potion de savoir et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la potion n'avait pas la couleur qu'elle aurait du avoir.

"Violette, tu devrais être violette! fichu potion!" s'énerva t'elle" Je ne comprend pas j'ai fais tout ce qu'il fallait"

"Il faut la remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre"

Hermione se retourna si rapidement qu'elle faillit se tordre le cou. Le professeur Rogue...Severus...enfin IL était là devant elle. Elle resta interdite un instant avant de reprendre contenance et de dire d'une voix tremblante

"Mais le livre dit que..."

"Oublier les livres Miss Granger ils ne vous apprendront pas tout"

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus chaleureuse que d'habitude, pas tout à fait comme dans le passé mais presque. Aussi Hermione se détendit-elle un peu. Elle hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il lui disait. Aussitôt la potion rose un instant auparavant prit une jolie teinte violette. Hermione poussa un cri de joie et fit un grand sourire en ce tournant vers Rogue. Celui ci se raidit d'un coup et tourna les talons. Avant de franchir la porte elle l'entendit dire "Je vous attends dans mon cours demain Miss Granger."

Hermione qui avait cessé de sourire quand il s'était détourna recommença. Ce n'était pas gagné certes mais il y avait des progrès. Et puis elle était fatigué de venir tous les soirs. Elle rangea ses affaires en baillant et regagna son dortoir le cœur léger.

* * *

Voilà finiiiii! Une petite review comme d'hab' pour savoir si ça vous plait(et accessoirement parce-que j'aime en recevoir)?

* * *


	11. Chapter 10:petite avancée

Et voilà enfin je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!Je remercie énormement ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et qui m'ont laissé des review, c'est ce qui m'a encouragé à continuer parce-qu'honnêtement je n'avais pas vraiment le courage.

Donc sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10: petite avancée.**

Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla Hermione n'était plus vraiment sûre de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Etait-il vraiment venu ou avait-elle rêvé?

Le petit-déjeuner ne lui apporta aucun indice supplémentaire puisqu'il n'était tout simplement pas là. Le temps passait et tout en essayant d'avaler quelques chose elle pesa le pour et le contre. Si elle y allait et qu'elle avait rêvé alors elle le sentirait passé. Mais si elle n'y allait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé alors il risquerait de mal le prendre et tout serait fini. Elle décida alors de tenter le coup. Si sa présence n'avait pas été un rêve tout irait bien sinon... elle se dit qu'il serait bien assez tôt de s'en inquiéter le temps voulu. Au moment où les élèves commencèrent à quitter la grande salle, Harry et Ron se levèrent aussitôt suivit d'Hermione a leur grand étonnement.

"Tu ne restes pas un peu plus, tu n'as presque rien mangé." lui demanda Harry désignant le toast qu'elle avait à peine entamée.

"Vous non plus"

"Moi si"

"Mais toi Ron tu es un estomac sur pattes, ça ne compte pas."

"J'aurais pu manger plus si j'avais eu le temps"

"C'est bien ce que je dis. On devrait y aller ou on va être en retard."

"En retard où ?"s'étonna ron arrêtant le mouvement du toast qu'il venait de prendre vers sa bouche.

"En cours et vous connaissez comme moi la réaction de rogue envers les retardataires. Surtout si se sont des gryffondor."

"Mais toi"

"Quoi moi?"

"Je croyais que tu n'allais plus en cours de potion."

"J'ai décidé d'y retourner"

"Et ton refrain sur "les cours ne sont pas toute ma vie Ron"tu l'as oublié"

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il préféra se taire

"Moi c'que j'en dis..."marmonna t'il

"Mais tu n'as pas peur de sa réaction?"s'inquiéta Harry"Surtout en ce moment où il est particulièrement horrible."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"On verra bien"

Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, elle les poussa vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

"On devrait y aller maintenant ou on sera vraiment très en retard."

* * *

"T'es sûr que tu veux rentrer?"

"Bien sûr! Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas?"

Mettant toute son assurance factice dans son mouvement, elle entra dans la salle et s'assit à une place libre. Elle fut rejointe juste a temps par Harry et Ron avant que Rogue ne rentre dans la salle. Hermione manqua de justesse la crise cardiaque quand la porte frappa le mur, menaçant de sortir de ses gonds. Elle eut brusquement un doute quant à l'opportunité de sa présence dans ce cours et une brusque envie de sortir en courant. Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger et de toute façon mieux valait rester la plus immobile possible dans l'espoir un peu vain de ne pas se faire remarquer. Aussi Hermione se tassa le plus possible dans sa chaise se sentant du même coup un peu stupide de se comporter comme une gamine. Mais bien entendu comme d'un fait exprès, le regard de Rogue se tourna immédiatement vers elle. Elle ravala un gémissement attendant les insultes qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir car maintenant elle en était sûre et certaine elle avait rêvé. Cependant rien ne vint et elle releva les yeux qu'elle venait de baisser et vit qu'il était à présent à son bureau ne la regardant plus.

"Je n'ai pas rêvé! Je n'ai pas rêvé!" ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de penser.

A côté d'elle Harry et Ron échangeaient des regards étonnés, pourquoi Rogue n'avait -il fait aucune remarque? D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seules, un léger brouhaha s'était installé alors que les un et les autres formulaient leur hypothèse sur la brusque indulgence de leur professeur. Un simple regard dissuasif dudit professeur les fit taire et il commencèrent la préparation de la potion que Rogue venait d'inscrire au tableau.

Hermione se mit-elle aussi au travail confectionnant presque sans y penser la potion. Son esprit était ailleurs, plusieurs années dans le passé ou quelques semaines à peine selon le point de vue. C'est une potion qu'il avait du faire en cours. Elle se demanda s'il s'en souvenait et si c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisit. "Non c'est ridicule" se sermonna t'elle et elle se re concentra sur la potion même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

Pourtant à quelques mètre à peine, elle ne vit pas son professeur qui l'observait quêtant le moindre signe sur son visage ou dans ses gestes qui trahissent qu'elle ait fais le rapprochement.

* * *

Le soir même Harry, Ron et Hermione quittaient le château discrètement à la nuit tombée, accompagnés du professeur MacGonagall pour une réunion de l'Ordre de dernière minute. Le professeur McGonagall était venu les chercher dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs. Elle leur avait demandé de la suivre sans leur donner plus d'explication et ils l'avaient suivit sous les regards interrogatifs de leurs camarades. Ron, Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards étonnés et vaguement inquiets. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien justifier de sortir à cette heure et accompagné de la directrice en personne. Cette dernière ne leur expliqua rien. Du moins tant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Une fois dehors, MacGonagall leur dit seulement qu'ils devaient se rendre au square Grimaud suite à de nouvelles informations. Sur le chemin Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry souhaitait en savoir plus et n'avoir les informations qu'au goutte à goutte l'exaspérait au plus au point. Cependant quelques chose peut-être le fait qu'on ne les mette pas à l'écarts pour une fois semblait le retenir de poser des questions. Hermione quant à elle se demandait si les informations provenaient de Severus et si oui s'il serait là. Elle se demandait s'il agirait comme aux dernière réunion avec elle, évitant jusqu'à la regardait. S'il ne lui accordait qu'un regard juste un elle serait déjà satisfaite.

A pré-au-lard ils transplanèrent. Ils avaient tous eus leur permis l'année précédente mais Hermione avait toujours peur que le manque de concentration entraîne la dislocation de ses amis. Cependant il ne se passa rien de tel et ils arrivèrent tous sain et sauf Square Grimaud. A l'intérieur la quasi-totalité des membres de l'ordre les attendait. Dans un premier temps Hermione crut qu'il n'était pas venu puis elle le vit. Comme à son habitude il s'était placé à l'écart des autres, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Et il la regardait. Pas un regard en coin ou un regard fuyant non. Il la regardait franchement, directement. Elle soutint son regard et risqua un sourire. Il ne le lui rendit pas, pourtant elle ne le prit pas mal. Quelque chose dans son regard lui réchauffait plus le cœur que s'il lui avait sourit.

"Viens Mione, on va s'asseoir."lui souffla Ron et elle prit conscience qu'elle devait avoir l'air un peu bête planté là comme ça. Elle suivit alors Ron s'asseyant entre lui et Harry à l'exact opposé de là où _il_ se trouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur MacGonagall. se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici des informations nous sont parvenues. Severus veux-tu commencer?"

Le severus en question se leva et leur rapporta les renseignements qu'il avait pu glaner chez les mangemorts. Apparemment le piège qu'il comptait tendre à Voldemort se passer jusqu'à présent comme prévu. D'après Rogue il exultait de pouvoir enfin tuer Harry Potter dans un lieu où il ne serait pas sous protection suffisante.

"Il n'a pas montré la moindre méfiance face à ce que je lui ai dit. Il est de plus en plus sûr de lui. Nous serons seulement cinq à l'accompagner: Lucius bien entendu, macnair, et les lestranges. Il semble penser que ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Mais il faudra tout de même rester prudent. Il a accepté bien trop vite à mon goût et malgré sa mégalomanie il a toujours été très méfiant. Ce changement me parait étrange à moins que ça ne soit que le pendant de l'accroissement de ses pouvoirs."

Quand Rogue s'interrompit Kingsley pris sa place et leur rapporta que la plupart des aurors les plus qualifié avait reçu des missions complètement inutiles semble t'il pour détourner leur attention de quelques chose mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Toujours est -il que le ministère préparait quelques chose qui ne les favoriserait probablement pas. Ils s'interrogèrent sur ce que cela pouvait être. Harry qui écouter ces échanges avec intérêt intervint finalement.

"Ce pourrait-il que le ministre soit sous imperium?"

L'assemblée s'était tournée vers lui à ses paroles, le regardant d'un air perplexe. Certains se détournèrent finalement semblant se dire que les idées d'un gamin ne valait pas la peine d'être écouté alors que d'autre semblait y réfléchir sérieusement. Finalement Rogue rompit le silence qui c'était installé.

"C'est ridicule le ministre est entourer en permanence d'auror chargé de sa protection."

"Si vous avait une meilleure explication je vous écoute !"répliqua Harry avec mépris

Ne laissant pas Rogue répondre Hermione intervint.

"Harry a raison c'est tout à fait possible. Sans doute le ministre n'est-il pas le seul sous imperium peut être que cela s'est fait progressivement."

Le silence se fit à nouveau, chacun tentant de mesurer l'implication de ce qu'elle venait dire si cela se révéler exacte.

" J'aurais été au courant"Rogue avait à nouveau brisé le silence mais sa voix était légèrement plus incertaine, pas pour la plupart des gens mais Hermione, elle, pouvait le sentir. Il n'était plus aussi sûr. Il semblait même un peu inquiet. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Ce fut le professeur MacGonagall qui répondit sans le savoir à ses interrogations.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait se méfier de toi?"

Par il, elle entendait bien entendu Voldemort. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage impassible n'en laisser rien paraître mais il réfléchissait.

"C'est possible. Cependant ça me parait tout de même invraisemblable que le ministère soit sous sa coupe et qu'il ne s'en soit pas vanter."

"Mais s'il se méfie" intervint Hermione "Alors peut-être veut-il être sûr de garder un tour d'avance sur nous le plus longtemps possible."

Rogue la regarda et elle le regarda. Elle oublia pendant un instant où elle se trouvait et il lui sembla que lui aussi.

"Dans ce cas nous allons devoir tout revoir. " la voix de la directrice avait rompu le lien entre eux.

Hermione se sentit brusquement un peu gêner certaine que tout le monde devait avoir remarquer la façon dont ils se regardaient. Mais personne semble t-il ne s'en été aperçu. Sauf Harry qui la regardait à présent d'une bien étrange manière. Heureusement la réunion continuer et l'attention d'Harry fut bien vite détourner. Au bout d'une bonne heure de réflexion et de débats, plus ou moins animé, dont certain et pas des moindres, entre Harry et Rogue, sur la façon dont devrais se dérouler le "piège" la directrice décida qu'il ferait mieux de s'arrêter là.

"Il est plus qu'évident que nous n'en terminerons pas ce soir" dit-elle"Nous reprendrons cela dans quelques jours. Je vous communiquerais la date. Bonne soirée à tous."

En fait de soirée, la nuit était déjà bien avancer quand ils sortirent du Square Grimaud. Il rentrèrent à Poudlard escorter par la directrice et le professeur Rogue. Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet pas une fois il ne regarda Hermione mais elle ne s'en vexa pas. En réalité elle en était plutôt soulagée car elle sentait bien que Harry les observait du coin de l'œil, méfiant. Quand le professeur MacGonagall les laissa dans la salle commune elle se dépêcha d'aller se coucher pour éviter les questions que ne manquerait pas de vouloir lui poser Harry. L'expression "reculer pour mieux sauter" vint à l'esprit d'Hermione juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude une petite review?


	12. Chapter 11:fuite et préparation

Voilà la suite que vous n'attendiez plus! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11:fuite et préparation**

Les derniers jours de l 'année étaient arrivés et avec eux les examens notamment les ASPIC. Pourtant 3 élèves de 7 ème année avaient d'autres préoccupations. Même Hermione était à présent entièrement concentré sur la façon de venir définitivement de vous-savez-qui. Le jour j était prévu pour dans une semaine, le premier jour des vacances. Il avait choisit ce jour car c'était une journée de transit entre l'année scolaire et les vacances. Il était alors plus facile d'expliquer la prétendue vulnérabilité d'Harry à Voldemort. Cependant leur plan n'était pas tout à fait au point et plus la date approchée, plus les membres de l'ordre semblaient sur les nerfs, Hermione la première. La pauvre essayait vainement de trouver quand même le temps de réviser.

Harry et Ron était par contre ravi d'être décharger de la responsabilité de réussir leur examen. Ils évitaient cependant de faire part de leur avis sur ce sujet à Hermione dans la mesure du possible. Un jour pourtant la maladresse légendaire de Ron frappa sans prévenir lorsqu'il lança un désinvolte « Mais on s'en fout des exams Mione on a mieux à faire… » à une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs, avant de se rendre compte mais trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. La colère d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Ils eurent pendant plusieurs heures un bourdonnement étrange dans les oreilles suite à ce qui faisait étrangement penser à une beuglante puissance dix.

Depuis quelques temps Hermione avait l'étrange et désagréable impression que Rogue la fuyait. Quand elle rentrait dans la grande salle il s'arrêtait immédiatement de manger et sortait en quatrième vitesse. Pendant les cours, il ne la regardait pas une seule fois, ne répondait pas à ses questions –pour ce que ça changeait-et il partait dès que le cours se finissait. Dans les couloirs elle le voyait parfois rebrousser chemin en l'apercevant. Ce comportement vexait Hermione au plus haut point d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait des progrès. Alors elle décida de retourner ce petit jeu contre lui et de faire en sorte que l'éviter soit impossible. Elle arrivait très tôt dans la Grande salle et y restait-le plus longtemps possible. En cours elle le harcelait littéralement de questions et l'interpellait dans les couloirs quand il faisait mine de repartir en sens inverse. Elle allait parfois même jusqu'à le suivre sur la moitié du château pour lui poser la question la plus futile qu'elle pouvait trouver. Bizarrement le fait qu'il l'évite l'avait rendu beaucoup plus entreprenante. En vérité même si au début ça l'agaçait prodigieusement avec le temps elle finissait par s'amuser accueillant ce « jeu » comme une distraction au milieu de tout ce stress, et elle aurait juré que lui aussi.

Cependant même les je-sais-tout se trompent. Un jour où elle suivait Rogue dans un couloir pour lui demandait s'il valait mieux qu'elle remplisse son questionnaire d'examen en encre noir ou bleu, il perdit patience et elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur.

« A quoi jouez vous ? »

Sa belle assurance toute neuve vola en éclat en un instant et elle se demanda s'il serait capable de lui faire du mal. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère même contre Harry.

« Je vous ai posez une question ! » insista-t'il puisqu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Je…. »

« Vous quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous me fuyez. »

« Je ne vous fuit pas. »

« Bien sûr que si vous le faites »

« Vous vous faites des idées. » Il la relâcha « Maintenant j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez tranquille. »

«Il y a quelques temps on ne se vouvoyait pas mon cher professeur. »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle les regrettait déjà. Il la regarda avec colère mais ne dit rien. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il la frappe mais il n'en fit rien. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement qui disparu immédiatement quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit Harry et Ron qui la regardait perplexe.

« Depuis quand êtes vous là ? » leur demanda t'elle sachant déjà la réponse rien qu'à leur tête.

Après un bref silence ce fut Harry qui répondit.

« Assez longtemps pour se poser des questions. Dans le passé tu n'étais quand même pas ami avec Rogue si ? »

Ils avaient tout deux un air tellement dégouté à cette pensée qu'elle répondit immédiatement « Non bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! »Et elle accompagna sa réponse d'une grimace pour faire bonne mesure.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ? »

« Dis quoi Ron ? » Elle tentait de gagner un peu de temps pour trouver une réponse. Son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure.

« Ce truc a propos du vouvoiement et ton « cher professeur ». »

Trouve un truc Granger, aller tu peux le faire !

« C'était juste pour lui rappeler que je l'avait vu en élève et qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi impressionnant que maintenant. »

Pendant les plus longues secondes qu'il soit elle pensa qu'ils n'allaient pas la croire. Mais heureusement c'était sans compter sur leur envie de se moquer de Rogue.

« Ah ouais, ca s'est clair, il faisait carrément pitié. Je l'ai vu aussi et je peux vous dire que si Neville l'avait vu même lui il n'en aurait plus peur ! »

Hermione refreina son côté autodestructeur qui lui disait de défendre Rogue et laissa ses deux amis se moquer de lui tout seul pour prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'ordre au grand complet était réunit à l'ancien Quartier général. Ils mirent toute la journée pour décorer les lieux pour qu'ils ressemblent à un QG en y ajoutant faux documents, cartes et plans en tout genre ainsi que des meubles : une immense table des chaises et des placards. Ils veillèrent à ce que ce ne soient pas trop ranger pour donner l'impression que l'ordre y avait passé pas mal de temps. Touche finale de cette décoration le professeur McGonagall accrocha le portrait de Dumbledore sur le mur le plus en vue de « la salle de réunion » pour donner l'impression qu'il trônait sur l'assemblée. Pour finir Maugrey mit en place des sorts de protections très perfectionnés pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de Voldemort s'il découvrait un QG trop mal protéger. Il apprit ensuite à Rogue, non sans mauvaise humeur, a désarmé le système.

Pour régler le problème de la confiance ou non de Voldemort en Rogue ils avaient finalement décider que Rogue préviendrait les mangemorts que la veille du jour j l'ordre au grand complet serait présent pour une réunion extraordinaire et qu'attaquer ce jour là serait suicidaire d'autant plus que le survivant ne serait pas présent. Si Voldemort ne faisait plus confiance à Rogue et qu'il attaquait en avance ils seraient tous près à se battre. S'il lui faisait confiance aussi. Le plan semblait un peu gros mais pouvez marcher. Ils n'avaient donc plus qu'à prier pour que ça marche.

Il fut décidé que le trio ne passerait pas le dernier examen au grand damne d'Hermione pour qui c'était un sacrilège. Ils rejoignirent le faux QG la veille du dernier jour de cours sous haute protection et en toute discrétion. Peut-être par habitude ou parce qu'il était angoisser c'est ce moment là que choisit Harry pour remettre en doute la loyauté de Rogue. Il remit le sujet sur le tapis alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois installés pour la nuit sur des matelas à même le sol.

« Et si Rogue leur avait dit de venir ce soir. On est plus vulnérable aujourd'hui qu'on ne la jamais été il n'y a presque personne pour nous protéger. »

« Harry… »

« Je sais bien ce que tu penses Hermione mais je ne pourrais jamais lui faire assez confiance pour mettre ma vie entre ses mains »

N'ayant ni le courage ni l'envie de débattre sur le sujet elle ne choisit pas de défendre Rogue.

« Admettons que tu es raison-non pas que je le pense- mais admettons. Au terrier nous n'étions pas plus protéger et je ne t'aie pas entendu de plaindre. En plus il y a plusieurs aurors qui ne sont à même de nous protéger en cas de danger. Alors je pense que tu peux dormir tranquille. » Elle s'interrompit à cause d'un ronflement particulièrement bruyant de Ron qui lui n'avait aucun mal à s'endormir. « Tu devrais suivre son exemple. »

« Mouais on verra ce que tu diras si on nous attaque pendant la nuit. »

« Si c'est le cas je te promet que je te ferais mes plus plates excuses. »

« Ok t 'as gagné. Bonne nuit enfin si t'arrives à dormir avec le boucan que fait Ron. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

* * *

Le lendemain à 6h ils furent réveillés par l'arriver de tous les autres membres de l'ordre qui ne faisait aucun effort de discrétion.

« Laissait dormir encore un peu » maugréa Ron la tête enfuit dans l'oreiller

« Aller debout gros paresseux… »Intervint Georges

« Ou je lâche cette belle grosse araignée sur toi » compléta Fred.

Le bond que fit Ron mériterait de rester dans les annales des réveils les plus efficaces. Mecontent d'être la tête de turque des personnes présentes il partit bouder dans un coin.

« Bon ben maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre… » soupira Fred en prenant place dans un fauteuil amené spécialement du Square Grimmauld pour l'occasion.

Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. A 8h00 précise les sorts fut levés et la porte vola en éclat. En un instant tout le monde fut sur le qui-vive.

« Alors comme ça mon cher Severus tu es bien un traître. »

* * *

Oserais je vous demander une review?


	13. Chapter 12:la bataille

Hi everybody! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore des lecteurs après vous avoir fait autant attendre, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour ce retard si ce n'est ma paresse( pour changer!). Je m'excuse pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas repondu je ne suis pas venu sur le site depuis n bon moment alors j'ai perdu le fil... Enfin bref... le nouveau chapitre est là, je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais vous verrez par vous même. bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12: La bataille.**

Voldemort et ses troupes faisaient maintenant face à l'ordre du phénix. Pendant quelques secondes après que Voldemort ait parler ce fut le silence. Les deux clans étaient sur le qui-vive, prêtent à attaquer et observant l'ennemi. Puis la bataille commença, même si personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait lancé le premier sort. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient supérieur en nombre aux mangemorts mais parmi eux se trouvait des élèves qui malgré leur bonne volonté ne pouvait égaler des sorciers expérimentés. Les plus jeunes se regroupèrent par deux. Hermione et Ginny, Neville et Luna, Fred et Georges. Harry avait bien tenté de se joindre aux autres mais Hermione l'avait vu se faire emmener de force par le professeur MacGonnagall. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblant particulièrement de bonne humeur et bien qu'elle ne l'entendit pas Hermione pouvait bien voir que leur discussion était animée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il fut évident que l'ordre avait le dessus mais pour Hermione ce n'était pas une victoire; d'une part parce que tout pouvait encore basculer et d'autre part parce que bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas trop y faire attention les blessée semblait nombreux. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'y a aurait pas de mort.

Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité Hermione s'est enfin accordé cinq minutes pour évaluer la situation. A peine eut elle jeter un œil qu'elle le regretta. Ce fut d'abord le sang qui la frappa. Que leur blessure fut grave ou non, tout les combattants d'un camp ou de l'autre avaient du sang sur leur visage, leur bras ou leur vêtements. Elle même avait une longue et profonde entaille sur le bras, cadeau d'un mangemort particulièrement affreux que Ginny et elle venait de combattre. Cependant elle s'estima heureuse quand elle aperçut Kinsgley l'œil gauche et la moitié du visage en sang.

Soudain elle sentis une baguette dans son dos et elle se sentis vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir été plus vigilante. Elle le regretta d'autant plus quand elle sut à qui appartenait la baguette dans son dos. La voix froide de voldemort lui glaça le sang et elle ne put qu'espérer qu'il ne reconnaisse pas en elle l'ami du survivant et qu'il l'achève rapidement, sans l'utiliser comme un appât pour Harry. Pourtant elle savait que c'était trop compter sur la chance et elle en eut rapidement la confirmation.

« Voyons voyons qu'avons nous là? Une élève... » voldemort remonta sa baguette jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune fille et la fit glisser sous son menton. Quand il se remit à parler elle sut que sa mort ne serait pas rapide mais lente et douloureuse. Elle espérait aussi que Harry ne se trouvait pas seul, pour que quelqu'un puisse le retenir s'il tentait quoique ce soit pour l'aider.

« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle élève »Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus de folie pure. Hermione qui tentait de garder un air digne trembla malgré elle. «N'est ce pas Hermione Granger, nous avons un ami commun savez vous? »

Malgré sa peur elle réussit à répondre d'une voix froide et calme. « Je n'ai rien en commun avec vous. » Elle fut la première surprise d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Les gryffondor ont toujours fait preuve d'un courage conférant à la bêtise mais peu importe, dans peu de temps tu me supplieras de t'achever. Cependant avant cela tu vas m'être d'une grande utilité. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, il ne parlait qu'à elle et elle se rendit compte avec incrédulité que personne ne les regarder. Personne ne s'était aperçu que Voldemort l'avait prise au piège. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupé à combattre.

Lui aussi le savait. « Je crois qu'il est tant d'interrompre cette bataille pour que tous ici sache que j'ai gagné et surtout votre ami Potter! »

« Vous n'avez rien gagné du tout espèce de fou furieux! Harry va vous battre et vous le savez! »

« Je vais t'accorder une faveur: Je vais te laisser vivre assez longtemps pour voir la défaite de ton camp et la mort du survivant. Ce qui ne devrait pas mettre longtemps. »

« Vous rêvez. Harry vous a battu une fois et il recommencera. Je ne serais peut être plus la pour le voir mais je peux mourir tranquille parce que je lui fais confiance. »

« ça suffit! J'ai été beaucoup trop clément avec toi je crois qu'il est tant de te faire fermer ta bouche impure. endoloris! »

Le sort la pris par surprise et elle s'écroula au sol. Un hurlement de douleur lui parvient et elle n'eut que vaguement conscience que c'était le sien. Elle voulait rester digne mais jamais elle n'avait ressentis une telle douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle avait tellement serrer les dents qu'elle s'était mordu la langue. Elle sentait le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge avec un goût de métal. C'était comme si des lames traversaient son corps de par en part. Puis quand la douleur fulgurante du début s'atténua elle se sentit privé de toute force et perclus de douleur comme si elle s'était fait piétiné par des éléphants. Ce fut uniquement à ce moment la qu'elle rouvrit les yeux et que son esprit se reconnecta à la réalité. Quelques parts au fond du brouillard de son esprits elle regretta d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Les voix lui parvenaient de très loin mais elle comprit l'essentiel de la situation quand elle vu que tout les regard étaient braqué dans sa direction. Elle aurait voulu trouver le courage de se relever et de leur crier à tous de reprendre le combat et de ne pas se soucier d'elle mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Son esprit lui même semblait pressée de tomber dans un inconscient réconfortant. Elle du lutter contre elle même pour continuer à s'accrocher à la réalité. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre comment des gens pouvait devenir fou à cause de ce sort. Son esprit elle en eut douloureusement conscience ne résisterait pas longtemps.

A travers le coton qui semblait handicapé sa vue et son ouïe elle réalisa que plus aucun bruit ne fusé pas même un murmure. Les visages étaient tendu. Le temps lui sembla démesurément long avant que la voix de Voldemort ne perce a nouveau le silence.

« Comme j'aime avoir l'attention pleine et entière d'une assistance si médiocre soit elle. »

Puisqu'elle se trouvait à ses pieds Hermione ne pouvait le voir mais elle imaginait sans mal l'expression de joie sadique qui pouvait hanté ses traits.

« Il semblerait que j'ai un avantage sur vous. Qu'en pensez vous Miss Granger. »

« Espèce de salaud lâchez la! »

En entendant la voix de son ami Hermione tenta de se redresser pour vérifier que quelqu'un le retenait. En vain.

« Tiens tien Mr Potter cela fait longtemps. Sort de ta cachette Harry Potter, si tu es un vrai gryffondor. »

Un long moment se passa sans que personne ne parle. La jeune gryffondor fut à la fois soulagé et effrayé en se rendant compte que Harry ne viendrait pas à son secours.

« Tu laisses donc tomber tes amis? Bien tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'amuse un peu. Endoloris! »

Cette fois elle ne sentis la douleur qu'un bref instant avant que son esprit ne se réfugit dans l'inconscience. Ce moment de répis fut de courte durée et quand elle repris conscience elle ne réussit plus à ouvrir les yeux tant elle avait mal. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait pu se passer.

« Tu ne m'amuses plus Granger je crois bien qu'il est tant de t'achever. »

Elle trembla malgré elle mais elle se sentait tellement faible qu'elle ne fit même pas un mouvement. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour se fabriquer une attitude digne et courageuse. Elle était seulement effrayé comme toutes filles de son age le serait dans pareille situation.

Il leva sa baguette mais elle ne le vit pas.

« Adava Kedav... »

« Non! »

Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de remercier le ciel ou quiconque ayant intercéder en ça faveur. Son second fut de s'inquiéter. Mais elle se rendit compte ensuite que ce n'était pas la voix de Harry ni celle de ron. Quand elle reconnu la voix elle prit sur elle pour ouvrir les yeux. Pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas ou qu'elle n'était pas déjà morte. Mais il était bien la. Elle sut alors qu'il ne l'avait pas oublier et qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir affronter plus tôt pour le forcer à lui avouer. Parce qu'a présent c'était trop tard. Si son geste était noble et courageux, Hermione le savait, il était suicidaire et vouer à l'échec.

Voldemort avait suspendu son geste. Lui et Severus Rogue se toisaient du regard.

Elle savait que Voldemort tentait de percer son esprit et que Severus le repousser. Au bout d'un long moment le contact fut rompu et elle sut qui avait gagné. Voldemort n'aurait pas laisser tomber.

« Pour une surprise...jouer avec le temps est une chose dangereuse miss Granger, s'éprendre d'un professeur aussi, mangemort qui plus est. L'attrait du danger... Mais le plus surprenant viens de toi severus t'abaisser à cela. Tu me déçoit de plus en plus. »

Elle pouvait voir les visages choquer des membres de l'ordre. Elle ne pu pas voir la réaction de Harry mais celle de Ron fut grandement suffisante.

« Cette sang de bourbe n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise prise que cela finalement. Endoloris! »

En n'eut que le temps de voir le masque de froideur de Severus s'évaporer avant de sombrer pour de bon dans le néant.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop deçut. Je sais que c'est peu après beaucoup d'attente mais j'espère que vous en m'en voudrais pas et que j'aurais quand même quelques reviews...


	14. Chapter 13:poudlard occupé

salut à ceux qui restent! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard, je suis toujours aussi paresseuse et c'est pas près de changer...mais je n'abandonne pas ma fic pour autant! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ( c tellement agréable d'en recevoir) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui sont toujours là malgré ma lenteur extreme!! En tout cas voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...voilà voilà...bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13: poudlard occupé**

Quelques chose ne vas pas se dit immédiatement Hermione en se réveillant. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux car un mal de tête se faisait sentir et elle savait que se serait pire elle ouvrant les yeux. D'ailleurs elle avait mal partout. Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille mais elle n'y parvint pas dans un premier temps. Puis elle se souvint de tout de la bataille, de voldemort qui la tenant en joue, des doloris et de Severus qui s'était interposer.

« Oh mon dieu, Severus! » souffla-t-elle en se relevant brusquement et en ouvrant les yeux en grand. Elle du ensuite se prendre la tête dans ses mains tant la douleur fut intense. Quand elle se fut un peut calmer elle ouvrit un peu les yeux. Au début elle ne vit rien, elle voyait trouble. Quand elle vit où elle se trouvait elle laissa échapper un cri de peur. Elle ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie comme elle l'avait d 'abord cru mais dans une pièce sale qui ressemblait horriblement à une cellule de prison. Le lit où elle se trouvait n'était en fait qu'un matelas posé à terre. La pièce était faiblement éclairé par une ouverture dans le mur derrière elle.

Une fois le choc passé elle tenta d' évaluer la situation avec calme, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout dans une situation pareille. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa c'est qu'ils avaient perdu et que Voldemort avait gagné. Que Severus était sans doute mort ainsi que ses amis s'ils n'étaient pas prisonnier comme elle. Ces pensées lui firent l'effet d'un poignard et elle ne put se retenir d'éclater en sanglot. Pendant de longues minutes elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, puis tout à coup elle s'arrêta à bout de force. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et se recroquevilla.

Soudainement une question s'imposa à elle: s'il avait vraiment perdu, pourquoi n'était elle pas morte? Pourquoi la garder en otage? A moins que Harry ne soit vivant il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Cet espoir si infime soit il suffit à lui redonner le courage de se redresser. Elle voulut ensuite se relever mais ce ne fut pas chose facile. Les doloris subit se faisait encore nettement sentir et elle se dit qu'elle ne se sentirait pas plus mal si tout ses os avaient été réduit en miettes. Mais à force d'effort, elle réussit à se lever en s'adossant au mur. L'ouverture par laquelle filtrait la lumière ne se trouvait pas très haute mais tout de même quelques centimètre trop haut pour qu'elle puise voir à travers de la où elle se trouvait. Elle se déplaça alors doucement le long du mur et une fois dessous s'accrocha au bord du trou en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. L'ouverture n'était pas très grande mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnu le parc de poudlard. Sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle elle continua de regarder dehors et aperçut une silhouette noir qui ressemblait à une sentinelle. Elle ne douta pas que s'était un mangemort. Poudlard avait donc été pris. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette pièce ressemblait à une cellule alors que Poudlard avait toujours été une école. Mais peut être tout simplement qu'il s'agissait juste d'une pièce des cachot non utilisé. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le problème: poudlard été occupé et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était à cette fichu pièce.

A bout de force elle se laissa tomber par terre et la tête appuyer contre le mur et les yeux fermés se mit à réfléchir. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là et ce qu'il se passait dehors. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se trouvait à poudlard et donc que même si elle n'était pas si fatiguer elle n'aurait pas pu transplaner. Elle se trouvait donc enfermer dans une cellule, sans baguette et donc sans possibilité de sortir. Son mal de tête n'était pas près de passer. Si au moins elle était morte elle n'aurait pas été si frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Les heures passaient et personne n'était venue la voir. A présent la nuit commençait à tomber et elle savait que dans peu de temps la cellule serait entièrement dans le noir. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur du noir mais la fatigue et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur furent trop et elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, se releva rapidement malgré la douleur et se colla au mur.

Une silhouette pénétra dans la pièce mais avec l'obscurité elle ne voyait que sa baguette qui l'éblouissait avec un lumos. Et puis la baguette fut baisser et elle le reconnu. Elle faillit pleurer de soulagement.

« Dépêchez vous de sortir le garde ne va pas tarder à se réveiller! » Elle fut un pas hésitant vers lui e t voyant sa difficulté il parcouru la distance entre eux et l'aida à marcher en passant son bras sous ses épaules. Il la guida dans les couloirs s'arrêtant à chaque croisement pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Sur tout le chemin, des mangemorts semblant en plein sommeil, écroulé à terre, si bien qu'elle se cru dans le conte de fée moldue de la belle au bois dormant. Ils finirent par arriver à quelque mètre à un escalier. Juste à ce moment là au détour d'un couloir un mangemort apparu et Hermione se dit que cela aurait été trop facile. Severus réagit immédiatement ayant l'avantage de la surprise sur le mangemort qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il s'écroula sous le coup d'un stupéfix. Elle s'étonna qu'il ne le tue pas mais ne le regrettait pas bien au contraire. En haut de l'escalier ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait. Il s'agissait certainement d'une aile peut visité du château. Severus la dirigea avec assurance semblant savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger de ce côté. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètre il ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une vieille salle de cours. Il l'aida à s assoir sur une chaise et se dirigea vers une fenêtre situé dans le fond de la salle et regarda à travers se positionna sur le côté pour ne pas être repéré de l'extérieur.

Hermione prit alors le temps de le regarder. Il semblait fatigué lui aussi. Une grande écorchure lui barrer le front et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus sale qu'à l'accoutumer. « Tu peux parler » se dit-elle ne préférant pas penser à quoi pouvaient ressembler ses cheveux.

« J'ai quelques chose à faire, reste ici. »

Elle sursauta en l'entendant parler et n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'il sorte.

Pendant son absence elle eut le temps de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'avait tutoyer! Bien sûr important n'était pas là. Elle se demandait comment il avait su où elle était enfermée. Et qui était encore en vie. Elle se serait donner des claques de ne pas lui avoir demander. Elle avait été tellement abasourdit de le voir pénétrer dans sa cellule et de la sortir de là qu'elle n'avait pas pu parler. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment oser parler.

Il revint plusieurs dizaine de minutes plus tard, une éternité pour Hermione qui commençait à être vraiment frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Il resta dans un premier temps à la porte, la regardant d'un air étrange comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi lui dire. Et puis il reprit sa contenance. Plus vite qu'Hermione qui s' était figé à son arrivée.

« Le parc est entièrement surveillé par les mangemorts on ne peut pas sortir par là mais nous ne

pouvons pas rester ici, quand ils se rendront compte de ce qu'il s'est passé en bas ils vont nous chercher partout. »

Elle acquiesça et d'une voix timide lui demanda « et les autres est ce qu'ils vont bien? »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'étais enfermé dans une cellule en bas moi aussi mais j'ai réussit à prendre la baguette d'un gardien qui était venu me chercher. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, lui non plus puis elle rompit le silence.

« Que s'est il passé après que je me sois évanouie? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la regarda intensément avant de lui répondre.

«J'ai eu le droit à mon compte de doloris et je me suis évanouie peu de temps après alors je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Je suis désolée. » elle ne savait pas si elle s'excusait pour les doloris ou ce qui s' était passé dans le passé. Pour les deux probablement.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux mais il balaya ses excuses d'un mouvement de la main.

« Il faut y aller maintenant. » Il l'aida à se relever et ils sortir de la pièce.

« ils nous faut un endroit sûr »murmura t'il plus pour lui que pour elle.

« la salle sur demande! » s'exclama t'elle

« pardon? »

« la salle sur demande au septième étage. Elle est caché et change en fonction de ce qu'on souhaite y trouver. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle salle; »

« C'est normal. »dit elle puis elle ajouta devant son expression interrogative. « Aucun professeur n'est au courant. On l'a utiliser pour l'armée de Dumbledore il y a deux ans. »

« Je comprend mieux certaines choses. »

Elle n'était pas sûr de quoi il parlait mais ne préférait pas approfondir le sujet. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Cette fois si c'est elle qui le guida à travers les couloirs. Ils avançaient lentement, sur la défensive mais ne croisèrent que quelques mangemorts sur leur route. Quand il arrivèrent devant la peinture de barnabas le follet elle lui expliqua comment ils devaient faire. Ils passèrent 3 fois devant le mur en demandant un endroit où se cacher. Puis une porte apparu. Severus semblait assez surpris de voir qu'il y avait vraiment une salle cacher à cet endroit. Il tourna la poignet et ouvrit la porte. Ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver face à un petit groupe de membres de l'ordre qui les regarder la baguette encore levé en signe de défense, l'air visiblement soulagé que ce fut eux et non des mangemorts.

« Hermione! Tu es vivante! » C'était Ginny qui avait crié. Hermione vit qu'il y avait aussi Harry Ron Ginny et Néville ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley et Rémus lupin.

Ils se précipitèrent pour la serrer dans leur bras. Après les effusions de joie, Hermione releva la tête et

vit que Severus se tenait à l'écart comme toujours. Leur regard se croisèrent et Hermione lui sourit timidement. A sa grande surprise il lui répondit par un sourire à peine perceptible.

Puis comme l'euphorie des retrouvailles commençait à passer Hermione leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut Harry qui répondit et Hermione pu voir à l'air pincé qu'affichai Severus qu'il aurait préféré de devoir ces informations à n'importe qui d'autre.

« Voldemort a fini par comprendre que je ne me montrerais pas et qu'il n'avait pas le dessus parce que lui et ses sbires ont transplaner en t'emmenant avec le professeur Rogue. Nous n'avons pas compris immédiatement qu'ils allaient à Poudlard si bien qu'ils ont eu le temps de faire tomber les défenses du château et puisque la défense était quasiment inexistante à l'intérieur ont pu le prendre d'assaut et se sont installé à l'intérieur. Heureusement les professeurs restant ont réussit à évacuer les élèves à pré-au-lard. C'est là que nous les avons retrouver. Ils se sont ensuite joint à nous ainsi que quelques élèves. Nous nous sommes dispersé par groupe en entrant par un tunnel allant de la tête de sanglier à une salle du château. Nous avons eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur un groupe de mangemorts trop nombreux pour nous alors nous nous sommes réfugié ici. Nous nous allions justement sortir quand vous êtes arrivé. »

«Vous aviez un plan Potter ou vous vous apprêtiez à foncer tête baissé comme à votre habitude? »

Adossé au mur les bras croisé, Severus attendait sa réponse un air de profond mépris sur le visage. Harry quand à lui semblait sur le point de lui montrer ce que cela donné quand il fonçait tête baissé mais Ginny lui avait pris le bras et lui parlait pour le calmer. Alors il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Nous nous sommes répartis le château avec les autres, chaque groupe devant s'occuper de sa partie. Nous avons repris le système des gallions d'Hermione pour communiquer. Ils ont apparemment tous rejoins la Tour Gryffondor et nous avons rendez vous là bas pour faire le point. »

Hermione crut entendre Severus grommeler « bien sûr chez les gryffondors » mais quand harry le regarda en attende d'une quelconque objection il ne dit rien et se contenta de faire un signe vers la porte d'un air passablement ennuyé.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor sans difficulté particulière, ne croisant que quelques mangemorts facilement neutralisé. Hermione que cette fois Ron aidait à marcher, trouva cela vraiment étrange et bien trop simple. Bien sûr les autres avaient du dégager le passage mais tout de même elle sentait le piège à plein nez. Pourtant quand ils arrivèrent au portrait de la grosse Dame et qu'ils donnèrent le mot de passe, ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de l'ordre ainsi que le renforts de professeurs et d'élèves. Hermione n'avait jamais vu la salle commune aussi remplit même lors des fêtes pour les victoires de Gryffondor au quiddich. Le vacarme était impressionnant et elle s'étonna de n'avoir rien entendu de l'extérieur, probablement un sort d'insonorisation avait été jeté. Tout le monde parlait en même temps et personne ne semblait même les avoir vu entré sauf Maugrey qui vigilance constante oblige avait toujours l'œil partout. Minerva mcgonagall était dans une discussion fort animé avec Kingsley et elle sursauta vivement quand Maugrey cria pour avoir le silence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers eux dans un beau mouvement uniforme à l'exception de luna qui s'était tournée vers Maugrey attendant visiblement qu'il parle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré le peu de dialogue... en même temps il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire, non? Une petite review peut être? please...


End file.
